Human
by Vin-the-Mazoku
Summary: Pits new to Smash and has trouble devoting enough time and energy to both the fights and his duty to Angel Land. When he receives help from an unlikely source will it do him more harm then good? Pit/Samus, bits of Link/Zelda and Mario/Peach.
1. Chapter 1

Human: Chapter 1__

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter.

**"3...2...1...GO!"** The announcer's voice boomed, shaking up the little angel even further. Things had been happening rapidly enough to send his mind into a spiral. It was almost a week ago when he received a letter inviting him to 'entertain the many worlds as a participant of Smash Brothers'. Being a fan of the fights himself he was undoubtedly excited. Only a few days were spent convincing Palutena to allow him to leave and making arrangements so that the Angel Land Guard wouldn't fall into disarray without him. And with only a little time to get settled in to his new surroundings he was asked to participate in his premiere match.

Pit quickly scanned his surroundings. He stood on a patch of dirt, and noticed chunks of white marble scattered around him. After seeing the damaged platform in front of him he identified the arena as Hyrule Temple. Eager to show of his skills Pit jumped and flapped his wings, making his way onto the platform. His eagerness quickly became his downfall as a hard, white projectile knocked him back off. His eyes were wide in bewilderment as he propped himself on his elbows. Despite being hit in the chest and being thrown off a platform as tall as he was he wasn't in pain. He felt more fatigued then a fall like that should have left him but otherwise he was fine. His thoughts were interrupted as his opponent continued their pursuit.

The large, green reptile known as Yoshi wasted little time before leaping off the platform Pit stood on moments ago. The winged warrior barely had time to roll out of harm's way as Yoshi came crashing to the ground bottom first. Rising to his feet Pit quickly separated the two halves of his bow and lunged forward, hoping to catch the plucky dinosaur between his blades. His weapon came in contact with nothing but air as Yoshi used his egg like shield to roll beneath the attack. Landing from his lunge, the angel turned and barely caught Yoshi in his gaze before feeling his rival's head crush his gut. The head butt sent him flying back, slamming hard into the platform that stood before him when this fight started moments ago. His vision blurred a bit and he strained to stand up again. He drew a deep breath and attempted to chase away the thoughts that threatened to slay what focus he had left. As Yoshi prepared another attack, Pit steeled his resolve and took a defensive pose. This was going to be much more difficult then hunting down the mindless demons of the underworld.

Vibrant green eyes closed quickly, unable to watch the monitor which displayed the captain of her royal guard being pummeled.

"Pit watch out!" The tall goddess yelled feverishly into the image, lost in concern for her sentinel.

The only other person in the room, a stout, red clad plumber, chuckled softly as he watched the mood of the woman swing as wildly as the fight itself.

"There you go! No, wait! Don't let him get behind you!" She winced again as Pit was dealt another hard blow.

"Why would anyone subject themselves to such torture?" Palutena asked, turning to her fellow spectator.

"I can-a assure you that Pit is in no real danger miss Palutena. The barrier Master Hand has created is-a guaranteed not to fail." Mario comforted her.

"There's a barrier around the arena?"

"Yes and as long as they're in-a the barrier any punches, cuts, burns, explosions or anything like that will do little more then wear them out."

"I see." Even though she now knew Pit wasn't being hurt didn't stop her from wincing every now and again. "And this Master Hand, why would he be so gracious to set up something like this?" Palutena's voice was tinted with suspicion.

"It's-a trade off for him." Mario began, never taking his eyes off the current fight. "He, as well as many others across the worlds, are entertained by the fights. And we get-a place to further develop our skills and abilities without the fear of being killed or maimed."

Palutena still didn't understand why Pit would want to leave a heavenly place like Angel Land in favor for someplace where he could fight all day. It was something he wanted though, and she owed anyone in Angel Land a favor it was him.

"So , as long as Pit does all his fighting inside the ring I won't loose my guard captain?" The concern briefly returned to her voice.

"Yes, We'll make sure he's-a safe and sound." Mario gave her a small, confident grin.

Without another word both resumed watching the fight at hand.

Both fighters breathed heavily, each had taken a hefty amount of damage by this point in the match. Yoshi had picked up a ray gun moments earlier and Pit had only been half successful in dodging the blasts and returning fire from his own bow.

"I've got to end this soon." Pit muttered to himself as he manipulated another arrow into hitting his target. Several more shots were fired between the two before Pit's hopes were answered. A gleam of light in the air behind and above Yoshi produced a small black sphere.

'Is that? A bomb-om!' A triumphant smile grew on the angels face as he hatched a quick plan.

"Palutena please guide this arrow!" Pit shouted quickly releasing another arrow from his bow. Yoshi easily ducked the arrow, but failed to notice the bomb that was the arrow's true target. The explosion sent the green dinosaur flying in the angels direction, who had his blades ready and waiting.

"Checkmate!" Pit shouted, putting as much strength into a physical strike as he could. Yoshi was easily launched past the edge of the arena and into the barrier. The dinosaur's wails were no more than echoes as the barrier teleported it away and the battle field became quiet again. A sigh of relief escaped the angel's lips as fatigue begged him to sit down and rest. Before he could grant his body's request the scene around him began to dissipate and even though he stood still, his stomach felt like he was doing somersaults.

The void that surrounded him quickly changed back to the room that he was ushered to when he was informed of his match. It was a medium sized room, with light blue walls and several large monitors for watching fights on. Pit stepped off the pedestal of the transporter and Yoshi did the same from the pedestal next to his. Approaching the angel he cheerfully nodded in congratulations. As Pit did the same the sound of clapping caught the attention of the two fighters.

"That was pretty good for your first match." The blue haired, regal youth who served as Pits guide approached the two.

"Thanks Marth ." Pit grinned timidly

"Come with me, there's someone here who wants to congratulate you."

The little angel quietly followed the young prince, taking in the any curious sites he could along the way. This world was much different then his own. Creatures of all types served as the staff. He had seen many already rushing back and forth through hallways, in the midst of or on their way to new tasks.

The two came to a hallway with large windows over looking the one local arena in the Smash compound. Pits mouth hung open in amazement as he gazed over the stands where countless spectators watched a colossal screen displaying recaps of his fight. Distracted by the view, the angel failed to see the stout, mushroom headed man heading his way.

"Hey, watch it Angel boy! You almost made me drop my merchandise" He yelled, while barely avoiding a collision.

"I'm very sorry." Pit quickly apologized and sped up to catch up to Marth.

They arrived at a door and Marth gently knocked on it.

"Where are we?" Pit chimed.

"This is a private room where VIPs sometimes watch the fights." The azure haired youth answered as the door open.

"Pit, it's-a wonderful to meet you. Please come-a in." Mario answered, inviting the two in.

"It's nice to meet you too." Pit immediately recognized the plumber from various matches he saw back in Angel Land. Pit turned his head, sensing someone else in the room. He quickly recognized the fair skinned woman who sat alone on a couch, facing the rooms lone monitor. Without another thought Pit rushed to her feet, kneeling respectfully.

"Pit you fought splendidly!" Palutena commented warmly.

"Y-you were watching, my Goddess?" Pit couldn't stop his face from growing warm and red.

"Of course, you were representing all of Angel Land out there, and what kind of ruler would I be if I didn't come watch the captain of my personal guard in his debut fight?" The Goddess giggled as the younger Angel's blush deepened.

"You're much too kind my Goddess." Aside from being slightly embarrassed Pit was joyful that she saw his victory.

"You may stand up Pit there's something we need to discuss." Pit looked a bit uneasy as stood before the radiant woman. "Now you know you have a large responsibility to Angel Land, and I can't just let you have the sacred treasures I created to protect our land either. So if this game of yours gets in the way of your duty you will have to choose between the two."

"Yes my Goddess, your safety will forever be my prime concern."

Nodding, the statuesque woman refocused her attention to the plumber.

"I trust he'll have a way to quickly travel between the two worlds?"

"Yes, we can-a arrange something for him."

"Good," She once again turned to Pit "Well good luck my little angel! Do us all proud." Palutena warmly smiled as the room filled with light. In a instant it was gone and so was Palutena.

"Well I have-a to make some preparations for you Pit. Why don't-a you two get something to eat?" Mario suggested while leading himself out of the room.

"Well how about it? Want to get something to eat 'my little angel'?" Marth asked mockingly.

"Bite me, blueberry boy." Pit retorted as he led the way

After a few minutes of trash talking the two made their way to the cafeteria reserved for fighters and other staff. They quickly sat, quietly sipping their drinks before Marth broke the silence between them.

"So you're an angel, does that mean you've watched over a bunch of people and have access to some great other worldly knowledge?"

"Not at all." Pit replied nonchalantly. " There aren't as many differences between you and I as you might think." The two were interrupted by the sound of approaching metal footsteps.

"Hello Samus." Marth barely tilted his head to greet the woman donned in red and gold metal.

"Hello Marth, I see you're doing well." Eyes behind the green visor shifted from him to the unfamiliar figure that sat across from him. As Pit realized she was now staring at him, he kindly returned her attention.

"Hello Samus, it's nice to meet you." The angel offered his hand.

The metal suit didn't budge an inch as her eyes locked on to his. Caught in such an icy stare Pit wasn't sure what to do. He continued to match her with a calm look of his own until she broke the link and walked away.

"What was that about? She didn't even say hi back." Pit questioned his official blue haired tour guide.

Marth shrugged "She's not really warm towards anyone, and it doesn't help that you're a rookie."

Pit continued watching the metal suit as it headed for the exit, musing over the odd confrontation. Meanwhile the blonde woman mused over the small angel's blue eyes. They seemed to have an unnatural glow to them and she wasn't sure she was comfortable with it.

Marth stretched back in his seat, "Is there anything else I can show you today?"

Pit took a moment to mull it over, "Nah I'm actually kind of tired, it's been a long day." He rose from his chair. "I think I'll just head back to my room" he added through a yawn. A sinister pair of eyes followed Pit as he headed through the same exit Samus had used moments before.

"An angel?" The eye's owner pondered in a deep, hallow voice. " He maybe of some use to me."

Returning to his room Pit took notice of an plain, white envelope that someone had pinned to his door. His name was scrawled somewhat messily on the front. Sitting down on his bed he opened it and removed the letter inside. As he unfolded it several smaller pieces of paper fell out of it, onto the ground. " Stickers?" Pit picked one up depicting a small blonde girl in a pink dress. Slightly confused the, brown haired angel decided to read the letter.

In the same odd font it read:

Congratulations on your first win.

Signed, Crazy Hand.

Picking up the other stickers that fell out the confused and tired fighter placed them on his desk, wondering if sending people short letters littered with stickers was what made Crazy Hand so crazy. As he did he noticed he received one of Samus. She was in her zero suit rather then the one he saw her in earlier. Examining her face he couldn't help but to become fixated on her eyes again. Even on the sticker it seemed like she was hiding something. Another yawn broke his concentration and his mind became dead set on getting him into bed. Setting his bow aside and throwing off his toga the winged man made himself comfortable on the mid sized bed, and before, long he drifted off to sleep, quite happy so far with his new home away from home.

**A/N: **Not much to say so far, I decided to write this story after seeing that there were very few Pit/Samus stories out there. I'm not sure why I like the pairing so much but I do. Later in the story I'll be making references to some of the games and stuff they were in so I'll try to leave notes about them down here. Well that's it for now I think. Please R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Human: Ch. 2.

_Disclaimer: I don't own much in this story. I guess I own Valora._

The glorious, warm rays of the sun flooded the angel's room early the next morning. The floor that was spotless the night before was now littered with bedding and clothing that was sluggishly casted off in an attempt to cool off. Pit now slept sprawled out on a nearly bare bed in a pair of boxer shorts. The quiet, peacefulness of the room was threatened as the door of, what Pit thought the night before was a closet, creaked open and a woman stepped though. She stood at roughly Pit's height with waist long, crimson hair that cascaded between her white wings. She wore a toga much like Pit's, however silver shoulder and chest plates made her look much more ready for battle. A knee high skirt in pure white covered her from the waist down. In one hand she carried a long, silver spear and in the other was a small pile of papers.

She held a somewhat surprised expression on her face. Her head still spun from traveling between the two worlds for the first time. She briefly closed her eyes and steadied herself. Still struck by awe she drew a deep breath and reminded herself that she had purposes for coming here. One was to test the portal that appeared in Angel Land, the other was to deliver the papers in her hand. She turned and notice her captain sleeping across the room. She blinked a few times, unsure if the image before her was real. Captain Pit, the man who was always the first one to wake up in the morning and scold everyone else for sleeping in, was still in bed. She quickly turned around with a face as red as the sunrise itself. To top it all off he was in such a vulnerable position.

Maybe I should come back when he's a bit more awake, and clothed, she thought to herself. On the other hand, this was just the first assignment of the day and when else would she have time to come back? The notion of coming back later became increasingly unappealing and she bashfully inched closer to the bed.

"Pit? Sir? It's time to wake up." She timidly gazed over his sleeping form. Her emerald eyes couldn't help but to momentarily trace his lean muscles before she forced herself to look away again. Pit may have looked young, but he had been in Angel Land longer then she had. Flipping her spear over, she gave him several jabs to the ribs. It accomplished little as Pit grumbled and rolled over.

Sighing, she took notice of the metal headboard of the bed. An idea quickly hatched in her head. Carefully holding her spear with its butt-end outwards she swiftly stuck the headboard, causing it to blare out with an annoying ring. Pits eyes shot open as he panicked and tried to get out of bed. His body, nor his mind, was in any state to do so however and he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

The red head stifled a few giggles as she saluted him. "Good morning sir!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Wha, huh?" Pit groaned, standing up. "Valora? What are you doing here?" He rubbed his back a bit which stung from the sudden impact with the floor.

"Official business sir." She granted him her full attention.

"Already? I though I'd be given a day or two more before I started getting paperwork." Pit noticed her staring and made a break for the small bathroom that was connected to his room. Luckily he had left his bag of clothes in there.

"Has anything happened at home since I left?" Pit raised his voice, making sure the other angel could still hear him.

"Nope, everything is just as you left it." She called back as her eyes began to explore the room.  
Pit wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed that he wasn't needed at home. He emerged from the bathroom in more casual robes than the ones he fought in the day before.

"For me?" He held out an opened hand, referring to the stack of papers in her hand.

"Oh, yeah." Valora had already forgotten about her mission.

"What do we have here?" He briefly glanced over the text.

"Just the usual, reports on underworld activity, the guard schedule you asked up to draw up."

Pit frowned as he looked over the schedule in question. "What's with all these blank spots?"

"We were kind of hoping you'd cover those days."

"What about Dion? He's only on here a few times."

"He's a new father, you can't expect him to just abandon his wife at a time like this."

Pit ran a hand through his chocolate brown locks."I guess not. That means it's the two of us tonight."

Valora strolled over to the dresser where Pit had put placed his bow on the night before. "You know everyone was cheering for you yesterday." She put down her own weapon and picked up his. She had always been curious about the sacred weapon and was a little disappointed that it didn't feel too much different then a normal bow.

"Really?" Pit's face grew slightly redder.

"Yeah it was a great fight, when is your next match?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't checked yet." Pit stood up and stretched. "Well I should get my day started."

"Right I should be probably getting back too." Valora headed to the closet once again as the eyes of a slightly confused Pit followed her.

"Wait, is that how you got here, my closet?" Pit eyes grew a bit wider as his fellow angel opened the door, revealing a swirling mass of magic that served as a portal between the two worlds..

"It got me here in one piece." Valora saluted him one more time. "I'll see you tonight then sir?"

Pit brought his hand to his brow in a quick salute as he opened the other door leading out of the room.

"You bet."

The two doors shut almost simultaneously and the room was nearly empty again, save for the morning light.

"I knew there were a set of stairs around here somewhere." Pit's eyes darted from side to side of the unfamiliar hallway.

"Good morning Mr. Pit!" A young woman in a employee's uniform waved as she passed by.

"Good morning!" He spun on his heel and waved back. Now walking backwards he failed to notice Ganondorf rounding the corner in front of him. The two collided and the angel was knocked to the ground. He gazed up at the taller man, who now offered a helpful hand. Pit froze as he focused on the appendage before him. The more he looked the more a tide of dread seemed to wash over him. The angel hadn't felt this type of anxiety since he was last in the underworld.

"What?" The owner of the hand questioned, "Are you gonna take my hand or just lay there like a fool?"

Pit took the offered hand with his, as he suspected dark magic coursed through the rock hard grip of the taller man. Pit was brought to his feet almost effortlessly.

"Thanks." As the warlock turned to leave Pit dispelled his anxiety and called out to him "Is there an way I can get to the roof?"

After a brief glare Ganondorf broke the silence before it grew any longer. "Follow me."

"Thank you." The two walked quietly for a bit before it was Pit's turn to end the silence. "I'm still a bit new to the compound."

"Hmm."

"I've hardly even been outside. What kind of world is this anyways?"

"This world is nothing but a tourist attraction." Ganon snarled. "People are drawn by the fights so it was only natural that they build a bunch of restaurants and stores around here. You have to travel for quiet a while before you get into bare nature again." His distaste for the world was apparent in his voice.

"Why do you agree to fight if you hate it here?" Pit asked innocently.

"In my situation it was lesser of two evils." The two stopped. "This elevator is the only way there."

"Thanks again." The winged man stepped in. A dark hand stopped the door as it began to close.

"You should throw away those notions of good and evil while your here. We may be fighting side by side one day," Ganon moved aside and allowed the doors to separate the two. Pit reflected on the advice he was just given as his wings swayed anxiously, eager to take to the sky.

A soft finger swiftly swiped against a plump, pink tongue and returned to the book page it was at moments ago. Try as she might Samus Aran couldn't lose herself in the book's tale like she had previous days before. She yawned and rested the book over her eyes. Life was pretty boring when the federation didn't need her. Here she was finally getting a chance to live a somewhat peaceful, normal life like she always wanted and it was boring her already.

Placing the book on her nightstand, she rolled over and gazed through her room's lone window. She rather enjoyed having her bed right next to a window. On nights when she couldn't get to sleep she could watch the stars scattered across the night sky. If the weather turned sour she could close her eyes and let the sound of the rain lull her to sleep. Just the idea made her sleepy. Before she could contemplate further about peace and boredom her eyelids drooped shut.

The serenity of the scene was disrupted as something foreign to the room tickled her nose. Quickly sitting up she sneezed and her unbound, golden hair swayed with her sudden movement. Her blue eyes opened to discover the cause of her sudden disturbance, a long,white feather that now rested in her lap.

"Huh?" The bounty hunter was quite confused. It was much to lively around here for a bird this big to be flying around. She leaned out the window and surveyed the sky just in time to see Pit fly across the roof and out of her field of vision.

Something about Pit unsettled her and she couldn't figure out what. His eyes did have a light to them that was a bit eerie, but in her line of work she saw plenty of things that were strange. She brought the feather to eye level and studied it while rolling it between her thumb and forefinger. The feather also stirred up her emotions, but she knew why. It reminded her of her childhood, if days and days of training could be called a childhood, and her adopted guardians. The image of feathers and birds always reminded her of the Chozo.

Samus set the feather on top of her reading material. The day was just starting and she wasn't going to let herself fall back asleep. Ideas began to fill her mind concerning the days potential as she left her quiet, little room.

The room remained empty for quite some time. The sun had traveled across a good portion across the sky before Samus returned to her room with a slightly annoyed look on her face. Her day had been riddled with encounters with Pit. She couldn't eat, workout or even watch the fights without him eventually wandering in. It almost drove her to the point where she wanted to scream at him. She thought she could finally catch one of the final fights of the day until she heard who was fighting, Pit and Wario.

She sat down on the bed and sighed, honestly she wasn't sure who she wanted to win. Reclining back to lay down she started to realized how unfair she was being towards the angel. Wario disgusted her with his dirty tactics and greedy attitude, but for whatever reason she didn't favor him any less then Pit. Any problems she had with the angel was because of her, not him. Even her cold attitude towards him since he arrived didn't stop him from greeting her again earlier today. Maybe getting rid of her issues with him and befriending him was something she should work on.

Taking her book from the nightstand she decided to give it another shot. Before getting drawn into the vivid scene the story painted she silently wished the angel luck in his fight.

**A/N:** I don't make too many references here. I kind of gave Ganondorf the situation he had in Ocarina of Time where if he were back in his own world he'd still be sealed by the Sages. Or however it changes when Link becomes a kid again. Samus' childhood in this story is based on a comic that was posted on a Japanese website for some time. It was translated and can be found on a few different websites out there. If you can't find it leave me a message and I can give you the link. As for the Kid Icarus world the three sacred treasures are the ones he uses in SSBB. The Mirror Shield, the Wings of Pegasus and the Arrow of Light.

I hope I've cleared up any confusion. Thanks to those of you who read and added this story to your fav./alert lists. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Human: Ch.3

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the Ocs._

The dark corners of Frigate Orpheon rebounded the siren that began to blare just moments ago. Pit took to the air, preparing himself as the battlefield flipped 180 degrees again. The barrier may of nullified most of the pain he would normally feel from being pummeled and thrown around, but it did nothing for the nausea that the flipping stage and Wario's gases wrought on him. The mustachioed man in question jumped to meet Pit in mid fall and with a swing of his hefty arm sent the winged warrior crashing to the ground.

Pit swiftly got back on his feet and readied himself for any onslaught his opponent may have had planned. When no attack came he instinctively turned around and shot an arrow, nearly missing his foe as he waddled away. He briefly questioned Wario's motives for running until he saw the bright red tomato at the end of the ramp. He shot a few arrows hoping that they would detour the hefty man in some way. His efforts were in vain as he watched Wario undo almost all the damage the plucky angel inflicted this match.

The two met in the middle of the runways again. Gold blades and gloved fists shot and swiped at one another. Pit cursed at himself under his breath for allowing Wario to heal himself and gain the upper hand. Much to the angel's amazement his heavy opponent dodge a few consecutive swipes which allowed him to garb and toss Pit to the side.

Getting up was much more of a chore for the angel his time around. Before Wario could follow up on his attack both fighters were distracted by a sudden power shift in the battlefield. Blue eyes franticly scanned the dark reaches of the battlefield for the multicolored ball that may serve as his saving grace.  
It was obvious that his opponent had the same idea in mind as he ran towards Pit with the most speed he could muster. Pit reaction speed was still much quicker. Turning around he sent the heftier man flying with a quick smash from his bow, giving him a few more precious moments to find the smash ball. Wario was on his feet again by the time the Angel's eyes caught glimpse of the glowing orb of energy in the distance. Silently pleading his already tired wings not to fail him he set off to capture the ball of energy.

The sound of footsteps on the metal grate below him added to Pit's already heavy pile of worries. Each labored flap of his wings gave him less lift into the air, and at this rate the fleeting smash ball would stay out of his reach and he would fall into the waiting fists of the man below him. As he felt the remaining strength in his feathered limbs give out his free hand shot into his robes. A confused Wario looked on as the angel pulled out a feathered charm linked to his robe on a gold chain. Confusion quickly changed to awe as he watched Pit's own wings glow and become more majestic. He had heard rumors that the angelic fighter had a few tricks up his sleeves but he didn't figure it'd be something like this. What money he could made if he could get steal that trinket! He was torn from his greedy daydream as the sound of the smash ball breaking echoed through the battlefield.

Pit looked over himself in amazement as his nimble body was flooded the the ball's energy. He asked Marth about the items use the first day he arrived at the smash compound.

"First you have to break the smash ball in order to harness its power. Then all you just have to focus on how you want to use the energy. It can be something big like an attack or something simple like summoning something or someone from far away. Just be careful what you choose to do with it. If you try to do something too spectacular you'll waste a lot of your own strength in the process."

Pit knew what he wanted, some back up. Focusing his new energy, the image of several other angels were brought to mind. A flash of light blinded the earth bound fighter. His vision returned to him and the scene that he now faced was enough to leave his jaw hanging. Handling one pesky angel was annoying enough, now there were six floating in the air above him.

The new angels curiously looked over their new surroundings before their captain's voice snagged their attention.

"Attention men!" Pit shouted. It didn't take long before they were all quietly awaiting his orders. "Our target is that man below us, I need you to keep him busy for me for a little while. Understood?"

Wario turned on his heel and attempted to escape in a panicked frenzy. It wasn't long before a tall, muscular angel brought Wario face to face with the metal walk way with a swing of a war hammer. Any attempt to get back on his feet was foiled as he was assaulted by spears, swords and various other weapons the angels were armed with.

Pit was much higher up in the air by now. The Wings of Pegasus and the small boost of energy the smash ball gave him was wearing out fast. He wasn't going to have as much time as he wanted either he noted, as he watched his soldiers disappear after delivering only one strike. As Valora, the final soldier, started her attack Pit shifted his weight. After separated his blades he began his dive on towards the fallen Wario.

The spear stung him with a force that would of easily killed him if this fight took place anywhere outside of the smash barrier. With a tired groan he got to his feet just in time to watch the the last blur of white approach him at a speed that outclassed the previous angels. His stout body was much to tired to react quickly enough as Pit dived in attacked with an X-slash. The world around him seemed to spin even more as he rocketed through the air and into the barely visible barrier.

Pit sunk to his knees. His body ached and longed for a chance to rest. He already knew that it wasn't going to happen, he was needed in Angel Land.

_It seemed futile to try to get use to this his current situation. The more time he rack his brain over it the more questions he uncovered. How long had he been like this anyways? Was time still moving with him or had it left him behind?_

He didn't even know anything about himself. He believed he was a boy, but with no body it was difficult to confirm. Had he always been here or had he come from somewhere else?

Drifting among the swirling energies the time eventually came where change came upon the soul once again. A glorious light effortlessly weaved in and out of the waves of energy and quickly seeped into him. A burning sensation spread through out his being, it was the first thing he could remember feeling in some time. Before he could muse over the feeling any longer it seemed to morph into the very definition of pain. From his center nerves and muscles reached and branched out. Bright blue eyes formed from seemingly nothing. He immediately stared in horror at the bloody mess below him as it slowly and painfully grew into a body. He thought of how much he wanted to scream in agony as skin, hair and nails began to seep through his newly acquired flesh.  
_  
He was taken by surprise when he suddenly felt gravity bring him back to solid ground. He expected to feel the clash of cold marble against his naked form as he stumbled forward. Before he fell completely something caught him, something warm and soft. Glancing upwards he was greeted by the gentle eyes of a stunning green haired woman. His pain quickly started to fade as her beauty intoxicated him. He quickly forgot the mystifying situation he was in moments ago and seemed to pay no heed to the fact that his head was half buried in her bust. She draped a cloth over him as pure and white as fresh snow.  
"Oh dear," The concern that laced her words couldn't hide the fact that her voice matched her looks. "it looks like were not finished."_

His awestruck expression turned into one of confusion and worry and she stood him up.

" This is going to hurt quite a bit so squeeze me as tight as you need to."

Before he could find his voice to respond the light and pain from before swept over him again. He could feel bones extending and threatening to rip through his back. His face returned to her warm bosom as he let out a horrible scream. The goddess did her best to console the unfortunate soul she held in her arms as he finished his transformation.

His grip around her waist never faltered, even as his legs gave way and he sank to the floor. The screams eventually stopped and the woman who now rested on her knees before him gazed down on her handy work.

This poor wayward soul that caught her attention with his sad tale was now an angel.

"Pit wake up!" Valora's order cut through his dream world and brought him back to reality. Pit was greeted with the image of the, normally cheerful, fiery headed angel scowling at him.

"Captain of the guard asleep on the job." She muttered to herself disappointingly while returning to her post on the other side of Palutena's bedchamber..

The tired warrior did his best to perk up, not having enough energy to question why he was dreaming about his rebirth or notice the unnatural shadow that quickly slithered away from him.

**A/N: **A shorter chapter but its the best I could do with the recent chaos around my house lately. I also thought I should post something before I completely forgot about this fic. Not much to explain here, I just changed Pit's Final Smash to suit the story better. Also despite being a Goddess Palutena sleeps, I believe the story of the second Kid Icarus game mentions her having a nightmare so I had them guard her bed. The next chapter will finally have some more Pit/Samus interaction so I hope you'll stick around. R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Human Ch.4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story._

The blonde bounty hunter tossed and turned in her already disheveled bed. Soft, lowly whimpers escaped her quivering lips from time to time, only to dissipate into the serenity that the morning offered. Her subconscious toyed with her fears and memories for sometime longer before it forced her back into the realm of the awake and active again. Dilated cerulean eyes shot open and scanned the warm, quiet room for the threat that plagued her dreams just seconds ago. To her relief, the smoldering, destruction filled landscape of her home world didn't meet her wandering eyes. Nor did the glowing ember eyes of the heartless pirate who wrought such pain on her.

For a rare, brief moment she hugged her knees to her bosom and allowed herself to sink into a dank pit of self pity. Was it right for a hero, and more importantly, a warrior of her caliber to still be having nightmares? Wasn't she strong enough to for once and for all slay the nightmares within her and forget the past? The Nightmares never failed to remind her that although she was surrounded by allies and friends, she was be alone in this battle.

Samus Aran didn't dare to unbind her legs and break her protective little ball she had made. Her blonde hair and light blue tank top were still matted to her body thanks to the cold sweat the nightmare had gifted her in. Before the self doubt within her had a chance to play another bitter note on her heartstrings, the feather that had floated in the night before caught her attention. She plucked the keepsake from its place on her nightstand and examined it against the invading light. She reveled in its simplistic beauty. It was hard to explain but it seemed to reflect the light differently. Taking a deep breath, she returned the feather to its resting place. She decided it was about time she got out of bed and do something other than stew in depressing thoughts.

The training facility on the Smash Compound was truly a site to behold. Windows encircled the edges of the ceiling and filled the large room with natural light. The room itself was littered with various weight machines, treadmills and racks of free weights. Towards the center of the large room were several matted rings for sparring matches. Samus causally strolled in, relieved that there weren't that many people there right now. Never the less, before she could decide on what she was going to do a voice called out to her.

"Hey Samus!" The gruff voice of Snake called from one of the sparring rings. It was easy to guess what he wanted as she approached him.

"Looking for a match, Snake?" She guessed and folded her arms.

"If you don't mind."

"Sure, just let me stretch first."

Samus took a few steps back and began her stretching routine. Before long she could feel his eyes follow her as she moved. Her moves became a bit more hesitant as she questioned if she should be flattered or offended.

"Am I being too rough for you?" Samus quipped after sending Snake crashing to the mats yet again. She had managed to be in control of the match from an early point and was determined to keep it that way.

"Under these circumstances, I don't mind." Snake shot her a grin as he got to his feet again.

Samus never knew how to respond when a man flirted with her, it obviously wasn't covered in her training with the Chozo. She had to admit he was ruggedly handsome, maybe being flattered by him wasn't so bad. Her cheeks began to tint and she scrambled for a suitable response. When none came to mind Snake laughed.

"For such a powerful and revered bounty hunter, you sure are cute when your flustered and blushing" Snake complimented, slightly winded. "But don't start thinking that that's going to help you when we meet in the ring."

"What are you trying to say?" Samus cautiously questioned.

"You know, I'm not gonna get distracted by your 'Zero suit' ploy."

"What!?" She asked again in a louder, more disbelieving tone.

"Showing off your curves isn't going to help you win the annual tournament this year."

His comment made her blood come to a boil. With the fierce velocity that came with her training the bounty hunter swept her adversary off his feet. Stunned by how fast the world seemed to fall out from underneath him Snake hardly had the chance to speak before Samus was already heading towards the exit.

It was early in the afternoon before Samus left her room again, driven by hunger. The blonde, robust woman set her plate down across from two other young women. Even a warm shower and a change of clothes couldn't help her shake the small raincloud that Snake created for her that morning. She hoped some idle chatter and some food would help.

"Hello Samus!" the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Peach, Zelda." Samus kindly greeted the both of them. The Hyrulian Princess looked up from her book and offered a warm smile.

"How are you Samus?" She asked.

"Alright I guess." Samus calmly replied, masking the fact that her encounter this morning still annoyed her. It was then she noticed Peach starring at her. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh nothing , I like seeing you in normal clothes that's all. It makes you seem more approachable."

Samus looked at her outfit, a plain white T-shirt and jeans. If she had a match today she would of probably been in her zero suit.

"So what are you reading ?" Samus changed the subject, tearing off a small piece of her sandwich and popping it in her mouth.

"Just a romance novel, it's about a couple who meet in the afterlife."

"Interesting, I didn't think you were in to zombie love." Samus jeered, knowing it would get a raise out of the brunette

"Angels, not Zombies!" Zelda quickly corrected while barring her mind from the images and sounds of a Redead romance.

"Speaking of which have either of you two had a chance to talk to talk to Pit yet?" Peach intervened

"Not yet," Zelda closed her book, " but Link seems to like him."

"What about you Samus?"

"Eh something bugs me about him." Samus said plainly while tearing another piece of her sandwich off. She failed to admit that it was his Ridleyesque eyes

"Well I like him so far, he's looks so small and innocent." Samus had to wonder if Peach had a thing for shorter guys.

"The green haired woman who came to watch his fight was quite stunning." Zelda admitted.

"That was Palutena the goddess who rules over Angel Land. Pit is the captain of her guards." Peach explained.

"Wow he must spend a lot of time with her," Zelda mused "it makes me wonder if there's another angel love story in the works."

The two princesses chatted over the idea as Samus stood to take her leave. Romance was fine and all, but there was only so much of it she could take in a day. With no match today she questioned herself on how to spend the rest of the afternoon. While passing one of the doors she took a look outside. Dark clouds had stained the sky while she was eating. Despite the threat of rain, the sound of taking a nice, long, quiet, walk appealed to her. Without a second thought she escaped to the outside world.

The backyard of the compound was cleared of most landmarks, save for a few lone trees, for a good fifty something yards before it exploded into a vast sea of green trees and plant life. It was an ideal place for those who easily got sick of the all crowds and noise of the main compound. Samus had reached the edge of the forest when she spied someone sitting at the base of a tree.

"Hey Samus!" Pit greeted and waved.

Samus sighed, so much for her quiet walk. For a second she considered pretending to never have seen him, but remembering her vow to show some kindness to the young man she began to walk his way.

"Hello Pit," From the very start she kept her eyes locked on to his, determined to confront the thing that made her so unsteady." Why are you out here?"

The hardened look he received made the angel a bit nervous. "I just needed some peace and quiet. The hallway outside my room was so busy today. I told Ganon about it and he showed me this place."

"What? Ganon really helped you?" Something about this dumbfounded the bounty hunter, Ganon wasn't really a social person and Pit seemed his polar opposite.

"Yeah, he showed me this little spot and then went off into the forest."

"That's strange." Becoming lost in though, Samus hadn't realized that the rain had worsened since she came out. "Well I better be on my way." She added and attempted to continue her stroll.

"It might be a better idea if you stayed here with me." Pit innocently mentioned, patting the space next to him on his blanket.

"What do you mean?" Samus quickly jumped to an conclusion. "What is with you guys and your macho attitudes today!? Do you think a cocky attitude is enough to win any girl over?"

Pit was surprised and speechless from the short, spur of the moment rant.

"Well? Do you!?" Samus angrily added.

"It's not like that." Pit calmly explained. " I just thought since your wearing white shirt it might be a better idea to enjoy the rain from under a tree then out there getting all wet."

It only took a moment for Samus' face to turn the reddest it had in a long time. Maybe it was because she was ashamed for flying off the handle like that. The image of walking to her room in a translucent T-shirt didn't help either. Before making a bigger fool out of herself she quietly accept his offer. The two enjoyed the quaint sounds of the rainy afternoon for a few moments before Samus sheepishly broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about all that, it hasn't been the best day for me."

"It's alright, it can't be helped sometimes." Pit offered a friendly smile. "Do you always enjoy these rainy days ?"

"Yeah, listening to it just makes everything so serene."

"I know what you mean."

A soft, warm sensation that sharply contrasted the chilling rain caught Samus' attention. Glancing down she noticed the white wing that barely touched her arm. She was in awe at how warm it's gentle touch was. Was it because it was different than a bird or even a Chozo's wing? Her sights shifted upwards to take in Pit's profile. He now took a more relaxed position, resting his back against the tree. Luckily his eyes were now shut, allowing her to inspect him without restrict. There was an innocence about him that she was starting to find a bit charming. He looked like young man, not much older than Ness or Lucas. However he was an angel so surely he couldn't be that young, or could he?

The anxiety that she associated with him just days earlier was slowly transforming into intrigue. A handful of questions popped into mind but for now she decided she would just enjoy the silence with him.

Deeper within the forest the tall warlock curiously stared at the purple object laying on the forest floor. Ganon had sensed that there was something emitting dark energy as soon as he entered the forest. However he never imagined it would be an eggplant . He slowly picked up the vegetable and examined it. It seemed normal enough. But his credibility as a black magic expert was damaged as the 'normal' vegetable teleported him elsewhere.

The smell of of the rain and forest had been replaced with death and decay. The torches attached to the stone walls did little to combat the darkness that filled the room like a fog. It was light enough to see that he was now surrounded by an array of demons, wraiths and other creatures.

Before him on raised ground stood a throne, and upon the throne sat a woman. A black stola barely stretched over her olive colored body, which itself was truly a sight to behold. It's ample curves smoothly rolled in and out like the movements of a serpent. Her hair was a deeper green and wild with locks reaching out in every direction. Leaning in, her yellow snake like eyes locked with his.

"Welcome to the Underworld Warlock." Her voice was as smooth as her body.

"Why have you summoned me here?" He questioned, his own voice strong and unfaltering.

"I wish to make a deal with you, that's all." She flashed a smile that wasn't exactly trust worthy.

Stuck in a world that wasn't his own and surrounded by creatures that could turn hostile at any time now Ganon decided it was for the best to hear her out for now.

**A/N: **After a long enough wait here's chapter 4. I have nothing against Snake by the way, just needed a character who might have an interest in Samus. Many thanks to zeldalove for the motivation I needed to get this chapter done!


	5. Chapter 5

Human Ch 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!_

The annoying pounding on Samus' door served as her alarm clock. She glared at the actual clock on her night stand, it was only 6:35. She sluggishly stood up and wrapped her blanket around her body, she ran the risk of having her body on show yesterday and she wasn't going to risk it again. Mumbling about how badly she wanted to sleep in for once she opened the door. A young brunette staff member stood there, looking somewhat nervous.

"Yes?" the blonds voice was impassioned at best.

"Miss Aran, there's been a slight change in your match today." The girl stammered and offered a piece of paper before turning around and leaving.

She scanned the paper for her name and found it near the top.

**Match 2.  
Bowser & Lucario  
V.S.  
Samus & Pit**

Her battle lust died down a bit after seeing that she was now in a team battle. She had yet to see Pit fight and feared his inexperience might drag her down. Dragging herself back to her room she grabbed the white toga hanging on her chair. When the rain worsened the night before Pit offered it as a make shift umbrella. If she was going to wake him and inform him of their new partnership, she might as well return it. Maybe if she was anymore awake by then they could go over a battle strategy. Too tired to worry about how she looked underneath her cloak, she headed off to pay a visit to the angel  
**  
**Tired and annoyed she knocked on the wooden door again, hoping it was just loud enough to wake archer. When no answer came she quietly opened the door and glanced inside.

"Hey Pit you awake?" She looked around the room. It wasn't the messiest she seen, aside from the bed which was a torrent of pillows, sheets and blankets. Checking over the bed she found it empty.

"Where is he?" She thought aloud, plopping down on the bed. 'I'll just wait for him, he can't be gone that long this early in the morning,'she convinced herself. Before long her eyes slid shut and the weariness of a late night over came her.

The sun had barely risen past the horizon when the door to Angel Land opened and a very tired guard captain came trudging through. He smiled at the messy bed that promised a good few hours of sleep. For a second he questioned if something had change, was the bed even messier then when he left last night? The urge to sleep was too strong to question it any longer.

A few peaceful moments passed by as Pit lie happily on his side, nearly dowsing off when he swore his wing brushed against something. Lost in his little world of comfort he threw his arm lazily behind him to investigate.

He grazed his open palm over the object, it was round and cushy. 'A ball?' He questioned. Had Crazy Hand sent him another gift for his most recent victory? His hand wormed its way through the blankets to investigate further. He furrowed his brow when he felt another fabric.

'This ones thinner, it must be,cotton?' Pit deduced, only to be taken back when his fingers came across a stretchy band. His eyelids parted a bit and his hand worked itself under the band. No boundaries were left to cross as he softly squeezed the mysterious object. 'It's so soft and warm, its almost like...flesh,' his luminous eyes shot open

"Hey, cut that out," a soft, familiar voice playfully cooed.

Pits breath stalled in his throat and he swore his heart stopped as retracted his hand. Slowly, smoothly he sat up and turned to his 'gift'. Delicately, he peeled the back blanket, revealing the sleeping form of Samus Aran. He swallowed hard as her barely covered figure awakened deep seated desires. Time seemed to stop as temptation wracked his thoughts and conscious. 'It's been such a long time' he lamented, allowing his hand to gently brush the sleeping woman's cheek. He quickly bought his hand back and cursed his moment of weakness.

"Oh man..." His blood was torn between wanting to paint his face red and paling with the thoughts of being beaten to death by a wrathful Samus. Panicking, he swiftly covered her back up and removed himself from the bed. Even though he was too tired to do anything earlier he now had the energy needed to escape the room before she had a chance to wake up.

The angel's escape route led him into the hands of Link and Marth, who were in the midst of enjoying a small breakfast. The three heroes chatted and although it distracted him from the events that transpired moments before it also depressed him. Both Link and Marth were so important. They led nations and were very incarnations of bravery and power. Pit too had his share of adventure but in the end he was nothing more then a bodyguard. A guard captain who could be stripped of rank at the first sign of incompetence. When these depressing thoughts stole any other conversation he could muster he decided it was time to risk returning to his room.

Pit cautiously reentered his room, not sure if his guest was still in his bed. To his surprise Samus sat on his bed now donned in her Zero Suit.

"Hey where have you been all morning?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"Just around," Pit refused to look her in the eyes as he spoke, afraid that his mask might break and she might pick up on his guilt.

"Well we have a match soon." She said nonchalantly.

"What!?" Pit was nervous for a entirely new reason now. "Why are they making me one of last years finalist already? I mean-" Pit stopped himself as Samus placed her gloved hands on his shoulders.

"Pit don't worry, we're fighting together."

"A team battle, against who?"

"Bowser and Lucario, but more importantly I haven't seen much of your fighting style. It might be a good idea if we go over a strategy before going out there." She focused all her attention on the warrior before her.

"Well first off I'm somewhat light and quick. I can fly of course, but its much more tiring to fly here than in Angel Land. I don't really have much in the way of hand to hand combat skills "

"I see, and what of your equipment?"

Something about having so much of Samus' attention flustered the angel a bit." I use the three sacred treasures of Angel Land." Pit stood up to retrieve his bow."This is Palutena's bow and the light arrow." Handing Samus the bow, he pointed to the band of light around his wrist. She studied the bow for a moment, she was used to ballistic weapons but not ones this primitive.

"The bow also separates in half and doubles as a pair of blades." Pit fished the second treasure from his pocket, "This charm is the Wing of Pegasus, when I activate it will increase the size and strength of my wings for a short amount of time." Samus leaned in to get a better look at the beautiful gold and white trinket.

"Finally there's the mirror shield, it can block and reflect most projectiles."

The blonde thought for a moment before speaking up. "Well I think it's best for you to focus on Lucario while I use my heaviest arms to put a dent in Bowser."

"Sounds good."

Samus stood and walked to the door and Pit fought his body's wish to gape at her tightly wrapped hind end. A battle that he was losing

"Don't let me down, alright?" she asked, throwing a glance back his way.

Alone again Pit went to his dresser, grabbing a bottle of life water he had bought from home. Tired and ashamed of himself for his lecherous behavior he began to prepare for him match.

He had to admit, the sensation of being teleported was starting to grow on him. While the announcer introduced the fighters and began the count down Pit took a moment to study the unfamiliar terrain. The dark buildings that made up most of New Pork City made him suddenly miss the soft, warm clouds of Angel Land. Any other thoughts centered around being homesick were dispelled when a rough, black paw quickly struck him to the ground. He gracefully rolled to his feet and detracted the halves of his bow, this wasn't just his fight after all.

Lucario's assault continued, forcing the angel to use his swords as tools of defense for a change. When he felt a stone wall at his back he quickly sidestepped behind the pokèmon and began his own attack. Focusing his strength on spinning his blades as fast as he could Gritting his teeth, he wondered how long he could keep the black and blue beast pinned to the wall.

The metal arm cannon dug deep into the rough underbelly of the koopa king., stunning him long enough for the blue grappling beam to ensnare him. Her lips curled into a confident smirk as she effortlessly tossed the reptile behind her.

'Maybe this match wasn't anything to worry about after all.' Samus laid to rest her former worries as she charged the arm cannon, allowing her opponent to get to his feet again.

'As long as Pit can hold his own.' She hadn't seen or heard from her partner since the fight began, but then again she had much more pressing matter to focus on. She let loose a screeching missile which exploded after meeting a translucent red shield. Samus in turn summoned her own shield as Bowser flooded the small window of opportunity he had with blistering flames. The hunter kept her cool as the shield began to weaken and shrink, determined to regain the upper hand.

The odd sound of psychic energy flying through the air filled Pit's ears as another blue ball was launched his way. He opted to drop off the ledge he was on, letting the attack fly harmlessly above him. To his disappointment he now stood on one of the lowest points in the arena. Not taking the time lament over his last action he readied an arrow and shot it straight above him, nailing the pursuing Lucario in the chest. The pokèmon's landing was unaffected by the attack and he quickly swept the angel's feet from under him.

The archer rose to his feet again to find Lucario no where in sight. He quickly turned and lept a few small gaps that separated him from the rest of the main part of the stage. The sounds of explosions and Bowser's roaring caught his attention from above. Was Lucario up there giving Samus more than she could handle? Foot steps from behind answered his question. Lucario had acquired a beam saber in his absence and now attacked full speed with it. Pit grinned and readied his own swords, a sword fight was more of his forte. The fight was something to be awed over, flashes of blue and gold provided some much needed color and light to the city. If only it could reach it's far corners.

It became apparent that depending on the beam saber was a bad choice as Pit managed parry and counter just about every attack thrown at him. As Lucario managed to dodge a few strikes from the golden blades he took a few steps back and thew the sword with all the strength he could muster. To his dismay, the angel managed to catch the saber and threw it back faster then he could break out of his stupor.

Pit grinned as he finally got his revenge for the attack he suffered from the beginning of the match. Again he felt the power in the area. Looking up he sighted the smash ball which was very much out of reach. He quickly shot an arrow and panicked as Samus jumped into it's path. Thrusting his hand upwards he concentrated, using the power of Palutena's bow to curve the arrow away from his ally. As Lucario prepared to chase the orb, he was halted by the loud thump Bowser made as he landed between the two fighters. Pit, unprepared for the giant lizard, was helpless as huge claws assaulted him and knocked him against the wall behind him.

"The balls already out of our grasp, let's get this pipsqueak outta the way in the mean time." Bowser announced holding the struggling angel up by the wrists.

Following orders Lucario brought his paws together, fully charging an energy blast and releasing it.  
The struggling warrior was tossed into the blast and launched back into the familiar wall he was thrown against moments ago. Pit felt a new appreciation for Master Hand's barrier as he lie on the ground, his strength rapidly leaving him.

Samus finally rejoined the rest of the fighters, glowing with her new found power. She quickly pointed her cannon at Bowser but halted her attack when she saw who else would be caught in the line of fire. She instinctively turn around and fired the Zero Laser catching Lucario in mid attack. The pokèmon flew back, ricocheting off of a few ledges before flying out of the ring.

As always, the large attack forced her suit to power down and piece by piece fell from her body. She put the speed she was granted to good use, engaging her last opponent in a fist to fist fight. Both fighters began to tire and it became apparent that Bowser's heavy fists and sharp claws were making a larger impact than Samus' speedy fists.

The worn angel had finally gathered the strength to rise to his feet again. He readied his swords for a back attack on Bowser when something, not too far, in the distance caught his eye. It was a large, pink creature who slowly strode on all fours. Purple, dragon like winged adorned its back and its narrowed eyes glowed a bright yellow. Pit wasn't sure exactly what to call it but its toothy grin reminded him of the creatures he saw in the underworld. He couldn't help but to study it for a brief moment, the way it carefully and quietly strode forward almost like it was hunting something.

Pit mentally kicked himself as he readied the first plan he could think of. Tossing one of his blades at the back of Bowser's head, to which as planned, cause the angry tyrant to turn around and face him. Pit quickly slashed at his advisory's stomach in a last ditch effort to deplete the reptiles strength. Dropping the blade his hand quickly activated the Wings of Pegasus, using any strength he had to fly up and in to the underbelly of King Bowser. A few good hard flaps sufficed for his plan as Pit push the large fighter off and away from him.

To Bowser's dismay he fell only inches away from the menacing, pink beast. With no time left to escape the monsters terrifying attack, he cursed the angel who now fell exhausted to the ground.

"Hey, come on it's no time to be lying down." Samus offered a friendly hand. The fallen angel gladly accepted her offer and was hoisted to his feet. Pit noted that the warping sensation felt totally different when you hardly had the energy to move.

Samus wore a subtle grin as she helped the weary Pit back to his room. "You did good," she happily commented, "I was wrong to ever doubt you."

Pit could only bashfully chuckle as they approached his door.

"I hope we have our own one on one someday," She added. Pit's face tinted as part of his mind warped her words into something perverse.

"Only fate knows for sure. Thanks Samus."

"No problem." Samus had already turned to begin the trek to her own room.

The messy bed never seemed so bewitching as, for a second time, he collapsed onto it's plush surface. It was only the early afternoon and already he was ready to sleep till morning. Part of his mind ran through everything that had happen that day. As the thoughts dissipated one by one into the realm of dreams he was left with the image of Samus, pristine and vulnerable in his bed.

Was it just lust? Did these thoughts have any deeper meaning?

**A/N: **Thanks all for reading a reviewing. As a warning the next chapter might have a minor Fire Emblem spoiler. I'm going to be working on a LuigixDaisy fic in the meantime too so the next chapter might not be up as quickly as this one was. Thanks again everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Human Ch. 6

**Disclaimer: I own Nutzing!! Nuzing at all!!! Well maybe Anakia**

The angel stirred a bit in his resting place upon the rustic, hardwood floor. With his movements his thighs and abs burned enough to pull him from his light slumber. Groaning, he slowly sat up and gently rubbed the sore muscles, whatever he did last night he would have to remember to stretch a bit before trying it again. And maybe not sleep on a hard floor the same night. Pit stood and stretched stiffly, watching the rain from the one of the few windows that surrounded him. Defying the shower's chilling influence over the small shack, sweat formed on Pits brow. He extended his arm out the window, enjoying the sensation of the small droplets dive bombing his hand.

"Good morning Pit." A quiet voice as sweet and smooth as vanilla cream greeted him from behind.

The voice had left him shocked and wide eyed. Inside of him a war was waged between his heart, wanting to believe the in voice, and his mind, which did everything to disprove it. The fight threatened to break both sides until he decided to end the torment. Turning on his heel and mere sight of of her face brought a new onslaught of heart wrenching emotions upon him. Easily swept up in this flood of thoughts and emotions, he lunged forward,catching the girl in a tight embrace. A heated blush came over her normally ashen cheeks as her arms returned Pit's loving gesture. She buried her face in his collar or a bit before he pulled away to look her in the face.

Her eyes were as vivid and blue as they had ever been, the brilliant green hair that had escaped her waist-long braid lay gently across her features. The archer's strong hands slid down the familiar terrain and rested on her hips She blushed harder with his new hold on her and displayed a stunning smile.

" Where'd you go?" The most pressing question managed to escaped his throat.

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head, puzzled.

Pit felt a bit downhearted that the she could forget an event which hurt him so much. "When we got back to Angel Land, you left, you disappeared without saying a word."

The woman stared at him in utter confusion "Pit, what in the world are you talking about? Are you feeling ok?"

"C'mon, we made it back to Angel Land and Palutena wanted to see you because you weren't an angel and all and I haven't seen you since!" The last part of his sentence echoed the of the anguish he still felt from her sudden, unfaithful departure.

"Pit, Medusa still has control of Angel Land." She took his hands in hers and her face once again ignited in a deep scarlet. " And I haven't gone anywhere ," she shyly glanced away, "we spent the entire night together."

Although somewhat confused, Pit blushed as well. This didn't make sense, Pit and Anakia drove Medusa from the Palace long ago, it was the reason he was now the captain of Palutena's guard and why he still held the three sacred treasures.

"Maybe we were out in the rain too long yesterday." The young woman mused, checking her lover's temperature with the back of her hand. "We probably shouldn't leave until the rain lets up anyways." She finished her impromptu check up with a quick kiss.

Pit stood confused as the countless questions in his head demanded his attention. Once again he wiped his brow of the thick sweat that formed. Maybe she was right and a fever was the cause of his heat, she certainly wasn't sweating like he was.

"Guess your right," He conceded.

His spur of the moment nurse smiled at him again, "My poor hero." She wrapped him in a comforting embrace.

The back of Pit's mind continued to warn him that something was amiss, but he ignored it. His heart was too lost in the blissful reunion to tear him away from the girl. A loud crack rang through the air, breaking the peaceful silence. Pit seemed to be the only one who noticed the flaming rafter that had just crashed to the floor.

"Ana we have to get out of here, the house is on fire!" Pit seemed to be the only one in a panic over their impending destruction. He watched the fire spread unnaturally fast across the floor as he struggled to break free of his beloved's sudden bout of strength.

"Come on!" Pit grunted as he finally freed himself from her arms. Taking her hand in his, he attempted to pull her to the door but made no progress.

"Pit, what has gotten into you?" Ana asked absolutely bewildered.

The angel wasn't even sure if the disaster was an illusion or not anymore, but that was something they could discuss when they got outside.

"Just follow me!" He had managed to bring her right outside the doorway before she retracted her hand. Pit took a few more safe steps away from the ignited house.

"Do you want to die or something?" he questioned in a heated tone.

The green haired woman just waved the question aside as she turned away. "When you're done playing in the rain you're welcome to come back inside with me."

"Dammit Anakia!" Pit prepared to retrieve her when he realized his legs were caught knee deep in mud.  
"What the hell?" He cursed a loud again upon learning that the goop held him down like cement. His twisting and wreathing were cut short as the horrifying sound of the small shack collapsing in on itself drowned out the sound of the rain.

The nightmare memory hybrid left Pit's bed damp with sweat. His dazed mind did its best to replay all the images which moments ago felt so real. All the proof he needed were right outside his window. The vertigo of falling rain and leaves were no where to be seen, and rather a cool, spring morning greeted him. Having memories of Ana so callously cast in front of him didn't put him in the mood for greetings.  
A moment of rage overtook him as his long forgotten pangs made themselves known again, he pounded his fist into his the bed several times as he cursed his weakness.

After a quick shower Pit began to roam the halls of the compound, clearly and visually distraught. He wore his normal toga without his trademark circlet or gauntlets. Even the light arrow which was always around wrist was nowhere to be found. He made a sudden turn towards the gym. With no match and no work at home for him today and his mind was already set on what he wanted to spend his day doing.

Samus Aran was in quite the opposite mood that day as she made her way down the hallway, eager to get some food. She had been on a mission the last 3 days and was happy just to get some extended time out of the Varia suit. Passing one of the windows she noticed her partner from her last match as he nailed a target to the trunk of a tree.

"Must want to get some practice in,"she muttered to herself. Any additional thoughts of the angel was soon dismissed by a command from her growling stomach.

A few hours passed as Pit continued firing arrow after arrow at the wooden bulls-eye only stopping every now and then to clear the board. From the corner of his eye he could see someone approaching, he payed them no mind as he readied another arrow. His visitor was Ganon, who stopped to watch him shoot. A moment later the bowstring rang out with a loud twang and an arrow stood defiant from the target's small, red, center circle

The taller man clapped a few times. "I'd expect nothing less from the captain of the guard."

"Yeah, well I've been using a bow for a very long time." He readied another arrow.

"From the bottom left to the top right, make a line with only the red rings." Ganon challenged.

Without a word the angel fired four more arrows, one by one they hit their mark with near perfection. Pit looked to Ganon, barely sparing the energy to turn his head.

"Now do the opposite with the white rings."

Four more arrows decorated the target moments later. A total of nine now adorned the red and white slab of wood.

"Amazing!" He clapped again as the archer went to clear the board. When he received the cold shoulder he turned to take his leave. "Don't let things in your past haunt you. Take any wisdom you can from it but don't let it become your noose."

Pit turned around, arrows in hand. "Who said anything about my past?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"It's almost always the past with you people."

Pit wondered what he meant by 'you people'. Shrugging it off he took a few more steps away from the target and readied another shot.

The late afternoon sky was a gradient of pale blues and oranges when Samus passed through the same hallway she did that morning. She reflected on her peaceful day with a contented sigh. She was taken back a bit as the she saw Pit outside, still practicing, although he was now joined by Link and Marth. Curiosity got the better of the bounty hunter as she decided to join the boys.

She quietly watched as Marth steadied the loaded bow in his hands. After a moment of hesitation he set it free and managed to hit the ring closest to the center. Stepping aside Link produced his own bow and arrow. Spending less time to prepare than Marth he launched his own attack. The arrow was impaled into the dead center of the board. Link's lips curled into a confident little grin as he stepped aside for Pit.

"Can you match that?" He taunted as Pit took the bow from Marth.

Samus had to admit, she was excited to see if Pit could match Link's shot. Time seemed to slow down  
and her heart beat harder with anticipation as she watched on. His eyes were steady and unfaltering, his body stood as still as stone. She could swear he'd even stopped breathing for a bit. As a gentle breeze that started moments ago died out he finally let go of the arrow. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the arrow hit it's mark. Shocked expressions were on everyone except Pit as they looked at the arrow he just shot, which was now wedged within the splintered remains of Link's arrow.

"Wow." Marth gawked.

"Fine you win, we're going to get something to eat." Link said in defeat. The two began to make their way back inside when Samus stopped them.

"What was that all about?" Samus questioned.

"Somethings got Pit in a bad mood." Link answered and continued on inside even as Marth stopped to talk.

"He's been out here all day and we were just trying to get him inside and eat something. So we bet him to a little shooting contest to get him inside, but you saw how it turned out." He explained.

"I see." She watched as the victor cleaned up the small pieces of wood.

"Maybe you should try talking to him." The regal swordsman suggested.

"Me? Why?"

"I saw you talking in the rain with him a few days ago, I figured you two were on good terms now."

Her cheeks tinged a deeper pink, "I guess I could give it a shot."

"Good luck." Marth nodded and was on his way.

Samus stood behind Pit, deciding to let him get this one shot in before interrupting him. She could feel her face heat up a bit as she watched his skillful and determined moves up close.

"Hey," She said quietly.

"Hi," He greeted stoically, not bothering to face her.

A small silence grew between the two. The bounty hunter took notice of how differently the archer looked compared to a few days ago. His hardened expression was nothing like when she met with him before their match together. He was so kind and polite before, she could tell he was trying hard not to ogle her in her zero suit the entire time they strategized, although she did catch him sneak a glance or two. Samus brought herself back to reality and decided to take control of the conversation.

"So not using your normal bow today?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" Not the most social person, she struggled to keep the silence from growing again.

"The energy arrow would destroy the target." Pit stated the obvious fact.

"Uh, right. Of course." Samus was a bit embarrassed she didn't think of the simple answer herself. She let him fire another arrow. "So anything wrong?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure? I'm here if you want to talk."

"No need to."

His surliness began to wear thin on her. "Maybe you just need to do something else for a while, wanna go get something to eat? We can go grab something in the city."

For the first time that day Pit failed to hit his desired mark. "Thanks Samus, but I don't need any pity."

"It's not pity!" Samus shot back, agitated. " I'm actually concerned about you."

"Sure it's not." Pit trailed off as he turned and walked past Samus, towards the building again.

"Fine how about this, if you lose your next match you're coming with me. I don't care where or when but we're doing something to get you out of this funk you're in!" She challenged.

"And if I win?" Pit was intrigued by her sudden outburst.

"I'll leave you alone for as long as you want."

Honestly Pit was glad when he got the normally icy woman to warm up to him in the slightest bit. But even his pride could steer him into acting stupidly.

"You're on!" He offered his hand. The two shook to make it official then headed inside. Samus silently watched the chocolate haired figure in front of her. She never really felt the urge to cheer someone else up like this, people usually found a way of dealing with their own problems. But getting him to agree to this little bet made her happy, at the very least he wasn't totally shutting himself in.

------  
The announcer's voice had finally stopped echoing in Pit's head and now the sound of rushing wind and roaring thrusters surrounded him. In the distance he could see the many buildings that made up Corneria pass by as the Great Fox moved onward. This time however, the angel stayed focused on his opponent. He could feel his heart race as sparks few from the yellow Pokemon's cheeks. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the challenge before him By some twist of fate his opponent chosen was Pikachu, one of the veteran fighters.

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I had most of it written for about a week but a death in the family stalled this and all other projects for a while. I'm not sure if there's much to explain here either. The flashback will be explained further in due time. Anyways I hope you enjoy and please leave a review if you have the time!


	7. Chapter 7

Human Ch 7

**Notice:** **I own nothing!**

Pit swiftly jumped back, using his wings to keep him airborne just long enough to take aim at the crackling, blue electric attack that bounded towards him. He shot his own attack and the two collided, dispelling one another. He couldn't react fast enough, however as Pikachu followed up with it's quick attack, forcing him off balance.

Pikachu was proving to be much more than a formidable opponent. He was much smaller and quicker then Pit had expected. Not to mention every attack the mouse managed to pull off drained him of surprising amounts of energy. He was so eager when he first heard that his next opponent was one so renowned for their fighting abilities, but now his mind was racing for a way to regain the upper hand.

He charged Pikachu once he regained his footing only to have his blades meet thin air. The bright rodent had foreseen the attack coming and jumped well above the weapon's reach. With the blade past him and no longer a threat, he quickly spun his body and brought his tail hard across the angel's face. Pit quickly recovered and readjusted his grip on the swords as he prepared to scale the proverbial mountain ahead of him.

In one of the viewing rooms of the smash compound the pair of swordsmen who, four days before, tried so hard to cheer their friend up now watched him on the large monitor.

"You think somethings wrong with him?" Link asked as he leaned forward, studying Pit's movements.

"What do you mean?" Marth wasn't nearly as rapt into his friend's attacks.

"I've seen him swing those blades much faster than that."

"Hmm, maybe something is wrong," Marth mused, now noticing the sluggishness Link spoke of.

"He had guard duty all night." A third voice coming from the doorway caught the boy's attention. Samus Aran strode into the room with blue eyes fixated on the screen.

"Hey." Marth greeted her as Link gave her a silent nod. "How'd you know what he was doing last night?"

"It came up in conversation yesterday."she stated, not wanting to get off subject. "How's he faring?"

"I wish I could say he's at least holding his own but it looks bad so far." Marth commented as he returned his focus to the fight. The trio watched as Pit struggled to regain control of the match, silence filling the room once again as they were drawn into the action. A few minutes of watching Pit get beaten from one side of the stage to the next was enough for the blonde swordsman.

"I think I'm going to find something else to do." The young man stood up and walked to the door.

"Really? You don't want to see how this turns out?" Samus asked.

"It's not that hard to see that he's outmatched this time," he stood in the doorway for a moment as Samus claimed his newly emptied seat. The hero of time quickly excused himself without another word.

"Huh," Samus stared at the door frame for a moment, " I thought I was suppose to be the anti-social one."

"Yeah there are a lot of you silent types around here." Marth grinned. "With you and Link in the same room I was afraid I was going to be talked to death."

"Very funny, your highness." She responded dryly.

"By the way," he dragged these words out, "You were hanging around with Pit again yesterday?"

"Yeah," She shifted uncomfortably in her seat a bit, "what of it?"

"Nothing, just wondering." He continued to smile as a sign of good will, hoping that he wasn't getting on the bounty hunter's bad side. Another question rose to his lips but as he turned his head to ask it he met eye to eye with Samus' infamous icy glare. He quickly shifted his sight back to the monitor, the last thing he needed was to be inducted into Samus Aran's hit list.

The bob-omb collided with the ground, exploding where Pikachu stood just seconds ago. It may of missed its mark but Pit bought himself enough time to shoot a few arrows at the airborne Pokemon. His chest heaved heavily as he dashed in for his next attack. His hands swiftly caught the scruff of the yellow mouse and he swung his advisory hard onto the steel plates of the Great Fox. As the winged fighter jumped back, avoiding the malicious sparks that Pikachu released, the weakness in his legs almost gave way to his weight causing him to worry.

As he stared the smaller fighter down his mind conceived plan after plan that could win him this match. Maybe he could lead Pikachu down off the nose of the ship and in front of the ships cannons. However the thought was discarded with the others once he factored in that Pikachu was much too quick to fall for such a trick.

Every failed plan that was lost in thought brought him back to one idea: items. If he had any chance of emerging victorious he would need to a lucky draw from the pool of randomly appearing aides.

'A Smash ball, a hammer, some food, anything!!' he pleaded as another of Pikachu's thunderbolts leapt at him, only to bounce off his sacred shield.

Whatever unseen deity who controlled the items in these tests of might must of heard his prayer as the brightly colored ball of energy, that saved the angel nearly a handful of times now appeared in a flash of light. To his dismay it was some distance behind Pikachu.

Nimble fingers quickly served a energy arrow, to which Pikachu quickly ducked and braced for it's draining impact. When no sensation followed the mouse looked up just as a second arrow curved into the mystical ball.

Straining his already sore wings, Pit took to the sky. Now that his opponent was aware of his arrow's new target the attacks would cease until one of them had the ball's power. His wings pumped hard, powerful strides as he could almost feel his swords cut the sphere in two. His mid-race fantasy was cut short as the ship bound Pokemon cried loudly and lighting was summoned from out of nowhere, ripping the sky and the Smash Ball apart..

Marth and Samus took turns cringing and feeling sorry for their flying friend as Pikachu executed it's Volt Tackle and effortlessly knocked him back and forth through the sky.

"He might need some help getting back to his room after all this." Marth commented as he wondered if Pit was even conscious anymore. When Samus didn't move he looked at her insistingly.

"Fine, I'll take care of him." Samus volunteered, momentarily glaring daggers at the young king before leaving the room. Marth could only grin as he noticed the hint of concern in Samus' last statement.

The last thing Pit could clearly remember of the match was sailing through the air, back and forth like a fallen leaf in a gentle breeze. As his sight became increasingly dim he could barely make out the shape of the Great Fox as he fell from it.

For once the angel didn't have enough energy to worry about the sensation teleporting back to the compound wrought over him. He didn't even have the energy to stand as his knees buckled and gave way the moment the transportation was complete. Luckily a friendly pair of arms were ready to catch him before he could hit the ground.

"You really overdid it this time didn't you?" Samus chided the angel as she helped get him back to his feet. "Well Pit, how are you feeling?"

For a moment he stood silent, his head tilted down and his brown locks hid his eyes. Samus had to wonder if he was ashamed about his loss.

He tilted his head back up, showing her a warm, sincere smile that made he mouth crack into a small smile as well.

"That was a lot of fun!" He found it difficult to express his excitement. "Probably one of the best fights I've had in a long time."

Watching the angel get so excited and yet so tired at the same time made the bounty hunter giggle. "Come on lets get you to your room."

Pit's demeanor slowly shifted as they made the trek back to his room. His weary smile had slowly sank into a frown by the time they arrived at his door.

"What's wrong" Samus asked upon noticing his change of attitude.

"I'm sorry." His words were quieter then they were moments before.

"For what? For losing the match?" The bewildered blonde asked.

"No, the last time I had a match you had to help me up here. I'm just sorry for being such a burden to you." His tone mirrored his glum expression.

"Hey, I don't mind helping you so quit worrying about it. You should probably get some sleep now." She reassured the weary fighter.

A small smile returned to the angel's lips as he wrapped the taller woman in a lazy hug, surprising her.  
"Thanks anyway." He released her and disappeared into his room.

"Yeah, no problem." Samus responded a bit late, still dazed over the angel's warm, affectionate action. She associated this place with training and fighting so much that something as simple as a hug seemed almost out of place, she honestly didn't mind the small change of pace.

The sun had dipped far below the horizon by the time Pit awoke from his 'little' nap. After twenty minutes of tossing and turning failed to yield anymore sleep, he decided that his time was better spent doing something else. As quietly as he could, he wandered the dark, deserted halls. As this pastime became more and more unappealing he made his way to the roof, unaware that his foot steps had alerted a few pairs of well trained ears.

As Pit scanned the night sky he noticed that the still lingering lights of the city hid many of the stars from sight. The sky outstretched over the forest, however still offered many of the bright glittering beacons to be admired.

He leaned over one of the roof's raised edges. Perching his head on his open hand, his eyes scanned over the the many points of light. Quietly, he reflected on how hectic his life had become the last few weeks. Balancing his work and play was turning out to be an near impossible task, and in the end if he had to choose only one of these lives to live he would have to quit fighting and return to Angel Land.

He could see it now, day in day out would be the same routine everyday. Sleeping most of the day and protecting his goddess during the night. This boring cycle would continue on and on until he died or was replaced and forgotten. The only other threat to this cycle would be life-threatening war with the Underworld.

'Forgotten,' he briefly refocused on the idea. For some time now, the idea of just being forgotten gripped him like a vice. Even thinking of the word filled his heart and soul with so much sharp, bitter pain that he worried one day it might rot him from the inside out. Never again did he want to be forgotten and left behind.

Waves of depression came over him and refused to ebb. He sighed heavily and the sound of footsteps caught his attention. Turning around, he saw a rather alert Samus who was in the middle of packing her blaster away. The wind rushed around, tossing about her unbound hair and creating a true sight to behold. Pit had to look away before he could find his voice again.

"Hey," he softly greeted, "what are you doing awake?"

She walked forward until she could see his softly illuminated face better. "I heard someone walking through the halls in the middle of the night so I decided to check it out." The tone of her voice expressed that she wasn't exactly happy to be awake right now.

"And you were going to save the day with a little stun gun?" Pit joked, well aware of what she was capable of.

"It may only stun..." her skillful hands quickly drew the gun and brought the barrel inches away from the angels face, "It's what I'd do while your paralyzed that would save the day." She concealed the weapon once again and went to lean on the raised edge as her friend was moments ago.

"Well then I guess I'm lucky you like me so much." Any signs that Pit was sad before she came had completely dissipated in the night's chilly air.

"You're damn right you're lucky. You're lucky I ever decided to give you a chance." She half joked.

"Is that so?" Her statement caught his interest.

"Yeah, you know at first your eyes really freaked me out."

"My eyes? Why?"

She hesitated a second before answering him, wondering if she should really share the childish reason. "The way they glow, they remind me of the space pirate that took my home and parents from me."

An awkward silence filled the space between them as the couple stood still, unsure of how to carry on the conversation.

"I, I'm sorry." A meek apology escaped his lips.

"No Pit, don't apologize for being yourself. Besides, your eyes aren't exactly like his, yours are..." she trailed off as she looked into the glowing blue orbs in question, "much more gentle."

Cutting her view from his eyes Pit gazed back at the stars. "Nice view out here, huh?" He hoped changing the subject would tame his blush.

"The stars don't interest me really." She shrugged off his question.

"This beautiful night sky doesn't inspire you at all? Why not?" Pit was amazed that she held such disdain for something so awe inspiring.

"I've spent so much time out there amongst the stars, they just seem cold and distant to me now I guess. I'm getting tired of being out there so much and that's why I spend so much time here."

"But don't people need you back home?"

"I'll return whenever they really need me, but I'd rather stay here. It gives me a chance to learn about other things that interest me." Samus' tone lightened.

"Like?"

The blonde swallowed hard, "Like...you, for example."

Pit was struck with awe by her confession, but quickly recovered and smiled at her.

"How about tomorrow then?"

"'How about tomorrow' what?" She asked bewildered

"You won the bet so how about tomorrow evening we'll go somewhere nice and quiet and you can ask me as many questions as you want."

She had been alone with him before. She was alone with him right now. But something about his proposition made her heartbeat quicken.

"Sure, I guess." She avoided his gaze momentarily, "I guess if we have plans I better get back to bed then." She was suddenly desperate to get back to her room.

"Alright then." He turned back to face the starlit sky. "Goodnight Samus."

"Goodnight Pit." She looked one last time at his luminous wings.

-----

That same day Palutena strolled through her personal courtyard, enjoying the age of peace that had currently blessed Angel Land. A warm breeze carried a sweet aroma from her various flower boxes. The day had been quiet and calm so far, despite how she felt. The emerald haired goddess had awoken that morning with a uneasy feeling that slowly ate away at her mind though out the day.

She hadn't talked to Pit in quite a while. Their schedules now were so different, by the time he returned home for guard duty she was usually fast asleep. Taking a seat at the fountain's edge her mind drifted back to the last time she fretted over Angel Land's hero so much.

_Palutena sat at the end of a table, a distressed look scarring her normally breathtaking profile. Several highly decorated angels shared the table with her as they discussed their unconscious comrade in the next room.__  
"We ripped him away from the girl he loved!" Palutena interrupted angrily. A silence fell over the council._  
Palutena was lost in her thoughts as her reflection started waving without the water's movement. The odd phenomenon caught her attention and she was quick to stand up and remove herself from the fountain's company. Her mind was troubled enough right now without having to deal with anyone else.**A/N: **With so much death and sadness in my personal life since the last chapter I have to apologize if my writing style has changed for the worst. I want to thank those of you who keep reviewing and keep me motivated.

"My goddess," all attention was shifted to an elderly looking angel who now stood up, "We don't have any idea what type of magic Pit was attacked with, or what kind of creature Orcos was. Attempting to heal him could take unforeseen amounts of time and energy. Can we really give up so much on just one person?"

Several of the other angels nodded and quietly commented in agreement.

"We have no idea if his condition CAN be cured." Another, younger angel commented.

"What are you saying?" Palutena questioned them all in disbelief. " He risked his life and saved Angel Land twice! I believe we owe it to him to at least try!" The worry and sorrow ran with her words thick like syrup.

"No one is disputing his heroism, but what are our soldiers going to do if we focus so many of healers on one case? We can give him a quick, painless, honorable death that's-"

"We all know that that girl couldn't be allowed to exist any longer." The elderly angel reminded her.

"I know, I know." Palutena's passion died down for a moment.

"My goddess, your thoughts aren't being influenced by anyone are they?" A blonde, female angel asked.

"No they aren't." Palutena stood from her seat. "I'll work on him myself if I must. I won't allow one of my last acts in his lifetime to be taking away his lover." She decided and entered the next room.

Pit was laying on a small bed made with white linen. His skin was frightfully pale as he slept, as if death was ready to claim him. Looking down at the fallen angel who gave so much for her and her people she felt her heart being twisted and contorted. It only worsened when she picked up his sleeping form and watched several feathers fall from his wings onto the cool, marble floor.

I'm pretty happy with this chapter, mostly because from this point on the chapters will focus a bit away from the fights and more towards Pit's past and his budding relationship with Samus. His past will be based on the two Kid Icarus game with a few more story elements

On that note in this chapter I mention Orcos, the antagonist of Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters. More about him will be revealed later.

That small Fire Emblem spoiler with be in the next chapter, but its so small I'm not sure if I even have to warm you guys about it.

Here a bit of fan art for you all: .com/art/Pit-and-Anakia-141402729

To end with a little fun fact Anakia's name is based off of Ananke, the goddess of Destiny.

Thank you all and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Human Ch. 8

The dark dome that attempted to swallow the sky had finally begun to break apart in the morning sun's warm spectrum. With the stars now enveloped and hidden from sight, Pit, who had watched the entire night pass, took to nervously pacing around his post on the roof.

He had given his word to Samus, just hours earlier, that when they met up later she could ask anything she wanted to know about him and his home world. But now his exasperated mind had to question if he was too overzealous in kind and forward gesture. Not to mention he was unsure if he was ready to bear the old scars he tried so hard to keep hidden from everyone.

His stomach painfully turned and he briefly cursed his actions from the previous night. What was it about Samus that toyed with him so? Her eyes never seemed to show the same amount of loving warmth as Peach's did with every smile she shared. Nor did she dispense the helpful, sagely wisdom like Zelda could. In the time they spent together she had grown to be quite an enigma to him. At times when they were around each other she would become so quiet she seemed to become part of the background, although he could still feel her eyes carefully observe him. And then there were times like last night where she was brash and straight with him.

Never the less the bounty hunter was on his mind more and more often as of late. Could he of been developing a crush on her?

It wasn't unlikely, when you got past her icy exterior she was as friendly and caring as most women her age. Then again maybe he was just tired of being alone. Which ever it was, being with her seemed to pry his deepest rooted scars open and brought painful memories back into his mind.

'But everything lately has had me reliving the past,' Pit admitted, becoming lost in his memories as the growing sunrise slowly began to warm the land.

Memories that happened nearly a century ago and yet were still so vivid.

_His heart pounded like it never had before_ _as he double checked some of the leather straps that held lustrous plates of armor to his frame. His anxiety was not unfounded, years of fighting through the under and over world all led up to the upcoming final clash. The sacred treasures had chosen him as their master for whatever reason, and in the end it would be up to him to take down Medusa. His quick pacing thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone enter his tent. Without turning around he already knew who it was._

"Well Ana... How do I look?" Pit spun on his heel, making light of the situation.

"I don't like it," the frown on the young woman's mouth refused to change, "I wish you didn't have to risk your life anymore." Her tone was heavy with fear and grief and it begun to spread to her lover.

"I'm the only one who can use these tools," he stepped forward and offered a hand to the emerald haired beauty, "and they're my best shot for making out of this alive."

"She's a goddess Pit! What are the chances of you coming back?" He noticed that her voice started to _break and tears flooded her eyes._

He knew this day was going to be tough, since they found each other in the Underworld nearly five years ago, they hadn't spent more than a day apart. He wiped away the stray tear that rolled on to her cheek and rested his forehead on hers.

"Now listen, I'm going to come back from this and then after the two of us get some down time we'll head off again and figure out just where you came from."

From the moment they met Pit rattled his brain over Anakia's origin, She had no memories of anything before meeting him. She had no wings so she wasn't an Angel and yet her magical abilities were far better then any human he met. He hoped that once Palutena had recovered she might be able to help them out.  


_"You promise?" Her sniffling had stopped momentarily and she looked at him with a deep, pleading stare._

"I promise!" Pit craned his neck and softly kissed her forehead.

The sound of his fellow Angel grew louder from the thin cloth walls. Suddenly his agonizing anxiety returned.

"I guess it's almost time." Small tears once again slid down the woman's soft face.

"Anakia listen before I go-" He was silenced as she pressed her mouth to his.

"You don't have to say it."

"Yes I do," He drew her in close with an embrace, "I love you."

"I love you too." She did her best to not let her mind fill with negative thoughts of this being their last spoken vows to each other.

A brief huddle huddle was held amongst Pit's attack unit before they donned their helmets. Looking back one last time he waved farewell and took to the sky.

The sky had now turned a pale blue and the sun finally broke away from the horizon. The city behind him and even the Smash compound itself began to radiate with more and more noise with the passing time. The day was just beginning, although the angel's body and mind was telling him the opposite.

Pit let out a monstrous yawn as he reached for the sky with both arms and wings, for now his nervousness taking a backseat to his sleep deprivation. As he headed to the stairs he could already tell that today was going to be an interesting day.

The library the Smash compound held was best described as a bookworm's dream come true. Tall shelves lined the walls, nearly touching the ceiling. The books spanned hundred upon hundreds of topics and many were from the different worlds the fighters hailed from. Plush, comfy chairs and couches were stood from place to place, usually filled by the bodies of readers whose minds were submerged in a world the text painted for them. Content from the quaint lunch they just shared the local pair of Hylians did the same.

Zelda allowed her back to slide along the couch until she was snugly against the shoulder of her blonde hero. Link tore his eyes away from the book he was reading and smiled affectionately at her.

As much as she loved her kingdom, she also cherished this world a lot. The compound was a place where she didn't have to worry about her every action tainting her and her countries image. At home an action as simple as hanging too closely around Link might spark rumors and cause people to question her celibacy. But she never had a problem with that here.

She had a type of freedom here she never had before. She didn't even have to wear her royal attire if she didn't want to. she currently wore a rather plain dress. It was a blue bodice and overskirt with a white petticoat and undershirt. Her thoughts were interrupted as something caught Link's attention and he jerked his head forward.

"What is it?" The sudden movement caught her interest.

"Ganon's over there." He said sternly.

"Is he now?"

"Yeah, I wonder what he's up to." Link mused.

"Nothing more than reading I hope." Zelda attempted to calm his suspicions.

"I'm not so sure, I wish I could see what he was reading." Link's voice was dire.

"Try not too worry about it."

"I can't just _not_ worry, I've sworn to the king that as long as you're here I'll won't let anything happen to you." Link glanced down at her almost possessively.

"I know, and I'm sure that if he were stupid enough to try anything the two of us would be able to stop him."

She received a unsure groan in response

"Don't think I can't hold my own against him." Her tone carried a subtle note of anger.

"No, no it's not that." He was quick to clarify his thoughts. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

Any sign of anger disappeared from her profile.

"Well I'm not worried. I have a very strong shield you know." She swiftly swung her legs onto the couch's remaining space and brought her head to rest on Link's chest.

Seeing Zelda so peaceful and relaxed made him do the same, he rested one protective arm over her stomach and returned to his reading as she had.

Little more than five minutes had passed when a very tired Pit sluggishly strolled in. Without grabbing a book he sat at the table Ganon had claimed and proceeded to bury his face in his arms.

The warlock closed his book and removed it from angel's sight before addressing him.

"Something wrong?" His voice was stoic.

"This place is so noisy during the day and I'm so very, very tired." Pit lifted his head only long enough to finish his sentence.

"I know, there are a lot of people to cater to around here. When I first joined I didn't think arena fighting would be so popular but so many people come to watch everyday."

"Yeah, I figured the library would be a nice quiet place to rest."

Ganon only nodded. A few moments passed when he decided to grab Pit's attention before he fell asleep.

"I think I can help you, if you're willing to let me." He offered.

"What do you mean?" Pit's attention had peaked.

"You Angels are magical creatures correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well I can give you some of my magic energy. It should help you feel a bit more energized for a while."

Pit thought it over unsure of his offer.

"I understand if you refuse. It might not be a good idea in the end. Especially if you don't have any tolerance for dark magic." He warned.

"It's not that. I've had some of it in me before. I guess its worth a shot, I do have something important to do later tonight."

"Are you sure?" Ganon gave him one last chance.

"Yeah."

"Alright then, lay your hand on table, palm open." The dark man ordered. "When I do this try not to react or yelp, we should keep this our secret from the others."

Pit grit his teeth as dark, small bolts of magic jumped from Ganons large hand to his. It produced a familiar burning sensation that made him remember his times in the underworld. He managed to endure the treatment for almost 5 minutes when Ganon retracted his arm.

"That should last you until tonight."

"I don't feel anything." The angel inspected his hand.

"It'll take a while to kick in. Go walk around or have something to eat or something." Ganon's helpful nature seemed to ebb.

"Sure, but hey do you know of any other nice spots outside of the compound?"

Ganon thought for a moment, "In the forest, to the east there's a small river."

"Really? That's perfect." The weary angel stood and let the gruff man return to his book.

Ganon shared a satisfied smile with himself. It was a bit sooner than he expected but it seemed that the Angels trust in him was growing bit by bit. Medusa's voice echoed through out his mind.

_" You see? With a plan like this as long as one of us succeeds both of us will get what were looking for."_

He picked up his book again. It was a large tome with the words "_Magic Charms and Wards_" scrawled on the hard, brown leather cover.

----------  
"Hey Pit!" Marth called out to his friend. It was early in the evening and he hadn't seen the angel all day.

"Hey!" Pit hadn't slowed his pace a bit. "Sorry but I don't have time right now to sit and talk." The royal swordsman trotted after the archer.

"Whats so important that you have to do?"

"Me and Samus have plans tonight."

"What? Really?" The young man seemed surprised.

"Yeah, Ganon even gave me a great idea of where to go." Pit shared.

Marth was flabbergasted, "You asked Ganon for, what is essentially, dating advice?"

"It's not really a date or anything, but yeah I did. He's not such a bad guy you know."

"Why didn't you come to me? I'm married!" Marth waved his left hand in the air which was adorned with a gleaming gold wedding band that Pit never really noticed before.

"Hmm well you can help me with the next problem I have, alright?" Pit made a mental note of the promise. "I'll talk to you later okay?" the angel broke into a full out run.

Marth watched as Pits figure shrank into the distance as he questioned if there really wasn't anything to his friend's private meeting. Perhaps he'd have to have a talk with him very soon.

Samus was already waiting outside when Pit reached the glass doors. She was donned in her casual attire, a plain pair of blue jeans and the white shirt from their encounter weeks earlier.

"Hey, waiting long?" Pit asked joining her outdoors.

"I don't mind." She wearily out stretched her arms in front of her. "So where did you want to go?"

"I've heard about a small river in the forest, what about finding a nice place to sit and talk along side it?"

"Sounds nice." She seemed a bit reserved.

The short walk turned out to be the perfect thing for breaking the ice. Samus eventually started to warm up and talk more as they trekked through the wooded area . The two briefly chatted about their day, Pit made sure to omit his run in with Ganon. Finally they reached an ideal patch of land, right by the running, pristine water, and sat down in the soft, lush grass.

"So hows life at home been?" Samus hugged her legs to her chest and glanced sideways at the brown haired man beside her.

"Alright I guess, one of my guards just had a child so I'm trying to relieve some of the work load off of him and..." as Pit glanced over he assumed from Samus' expression that somewhere along the line of conversation he lost her. He took a deep breath and readied himself. "Maybe this is a good time to start asking questions." He urged her with a smile.

"Alright," The scientist in Samus began to take hold, "lets start with conception, how are angels created?"

"Well there are two ways actually, one way is the same way as humans, through sex." Pit hoped his face wasn't ablaze with a blush. "Then they're angels like me who were once humans living in the over world. By one way or another we died and Palutena decided to give our souls physical hosts again as angels."

"I see." Samus had now turned to face her teacher face to face. "I didn't think you all were that similar to humans."

"There's actually only a few differences between angels and normal humans."

"Like?"

"Well, we have wings of course. We're somewhat stronger and faster and more magically adept. The biggest difference though is that we're timeless beings."

"Timeless beings?" Samus' blue eyes widen a bit.

"We don't age, it's because of the magic circulating through our wings and bodies." Pit moved his wings upon mentioning them.

"So that's why you look so young." Samus' deduced.

"My body reflects the way I looked when my human body died."

A sour note played on her heartstrings when she heard this. She looked around for something to distract her from such sad thoughts of such a young man dieing. She noticed, as she did the night before, that as it got darker around them Pit's wings seemed to cast off a gentle glow, it must have been the magic he mentioned earlier.

"They're beautiful at night." She confessed and nodded at his wings, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Yes our wings are very important to us, confidently the quickest way to kill an angel is to remove their wings."

Samus slowly reached out with a steady hand. "You don't mind if I...?"

"No, it's alright."

Pit scooted closer and turned so the feathery appendages were easier to reach. He flinched slightly he felt her hand.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, go ahead." If he wasn't blushing before, he was now. She ran a gentle hand down his wings a few times. He pulled away a bit when he felt she had her fill. He turned to face her again. Samus herself had acquired a warm, pink blush of her own and her heart raced to the point that she was afraid her chest was visibly trembling. The intense gaze stopped any thoughts of further communication she had brewing in her head. A few silent minutes passed before they broke the trance- like stare down.

"Anyways, whats next?" Pit took to looking at the water now.

"Well, what about mating? I mean..." Samus took a moment to amend her question. "Do you stay with the same person forever? "

"Yeah usually, but things do happen that might break up a couple, just like with humans."

Samus paused and reflected a bit before speaking again.

"So are you with anyone right now?" She tried to sound as casual as she could.

"There was a girl some time ago, I don't think she cares for me anymore though." A bitter sadness could barely be heard in his statement.

"Oh, I see. Do you mind if I asked what happened?"

"Maybe some other time, It's getting kind of dark out," Pit pointed out. "We should probably start heading back before it's too late." He stood and offered her a hand so she could do the same.

Samus just nodded and while she needed no help getting to her feet she accepted his superfluous gesture anyway.

With the sun slowly being consumed by the distant horizon behind them the angel took the lead and guided the pair back home. Samus could do little but watch as his wings, which she had begun to secretly admire, began to glow with the approaching darkness.

**A/N**: The holidays are taking up a bunch of my time so the next few chapters might be coming out a bit slower then usual. I don't think I made too many odd references in this chapter. Also I apologize for using so many flashbacks but there's a lot of back story I have planned for Pit. There's also going to be more ZeldaxLink and Maybe some PeachxMario in later chapters

BTW: Everything about Angel Land's inhabitants in this chapter is my personal vision of them.

**In the next chapter: **A bored Samus decides to visit Angel Land and drop in on Pit. Unfortunately she doesn't know that anyone who isn't blessed with Palutena's magic is doomed to fall through the clouds. What will happen to our heroine!?

As always thanks for reading and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Human Ch. 9

_Disclaimer: I only own Valora and Dion! Nintendo owns the rest._

Samus let loose a loud, unladylike yawn as she lazily walked the well-traversed hallway outside her room. From the moment she stepped out of the shower and threw on the plain set of clothes she'd picked out for the day, a mundane feeling threatened to taint her day. There was no reason to worry though, she had recently found a remedy to slay this recurring problem.

Whenever she was even the slightest bit bored she found herself hunting down Pit. It was a habit that quickly developed after their river-side date. She'd question herself time to time if she was becoming a nuisance for him or not. Once she finally found him, they'd chat for a while, eventually trading a story or two before other matters sent them on their separate ways again. The young man never seemed to mind however.

She had to stop her thought train for a moment, another bad habit had just come to surface. She would mistakenly refer to him as a young man from time to time. Pit was too easy going to get angry at her over it, he would just laugh and remind her that he was nearly a century old. They were alike in that sense, their physical looks were deceiving. She looked like a normal woman, who would guess she had the blood and D.N.A. of various other creatures in her body.

The well-trekked route had come to an end as she stood before a familiar, hard, wooden door that usually separated her and her remedy. Her breath became short as she gently rapped on his door. When she didn't receive the cheerful welcome she was use to her heartbeat quickened , could he of grown tired of her daily visits? When a second period of silence met her she decided to investigate.

She slowly opened the door and peeked inside, not wanting to catch her friend in an embarrassing situation. A Pit-less room was all that awaited her, an unusually tidy room at that. Samus curiously scanned the room. Where ever he was he had his bow and shield with him. The search yielded little until she noticed the other door in his room had been left open.

She step forward and opened it wider, studying the swirling mass of magic inside. He must of had business back on his home world to take care of. A bit disappointed that the one thing that could fix her day wasn't available to her, she turned away and begun to close the door, as the portal caught her eyes a second time she stopped, enticed by it.

Samus never really experienced magic before getting involved with this place and the whole professional fighting business. At first she tried to scientific rationalize everything, but there were no other explanations when it came to things like fire conjuring plumbers and princesses or the arrows that served as Pit's main arsenal.

She carefully reached out to the cream colored portal, a warm radiation washing over her as she got closer. She had to force herself to step away as an argument started to rage in her mind.

It was important that she not influence the other worlds with her technology any more then she had by just being here.

And just how was she going to influence them? Were the electric blue hoodie and jeans she wore really going to blow that many minds in Angel Land?

Still, this was another world she was thinking about invading. Who knows what kind of trouble she could get herself into by just rudely dropping in.

But Pit did promise to show her around sometime, and he could probably vouch for her if something were to happen. Surely they would listen to the man who saved them all.

Her curiosity to see the land she heard so much about finally overtook her, without anymore hesitation she stepped into the portal. Her eyes clamped shut as bright light quickly surrounded her and a somewhat familiar warping sensation washed over her.

Her eyes pried open as soon as her stomach stopped churning. An entirely new room greeted her as she eagerly took in her surroundings. The trip left her next to a quaint little bed, smaller than the standard ones back at the compound but big enough for someone about Pit's size.

Near the center of the room stood a wooden table with a few matching chairs. Against the wall opposite the bed was a three drawer dresser and some sort of mannequin, adorned with a metal, sliver breastplate and helmet. Inspecting it further she could tell it was well taken care of, aside from a few punctures and burns here and there.

She figured this cozy little house must have been Pit's, it was small enough to accommodate one person. It wouldn't make much sense for the portal to connect with someone else's house either, unless there was someone in the angel's life that he failed to mention to her. Finding herself feeling somewhat betrayed by that idea, she made her way to the door, quickly opening and taking her first look upon Angel Land.

Pit's description and stories really did this place no justice. Everywhere she looked floated white and cream colored clouds. They almost seemed unreal as she watched angels in the distance walk across them, and even large marble buildings stood on them. This too was must have been a display of magic. Taking a deep breath she composed herself, and set out to find Pit. She barely made it down the stone steps before someone addressed her.

"Hey you! Stop where you are!" an armored angel called out as he made his way towards her. Alongside him was a female angel, donned in similar plates and wielding a long spear. Her long red hair contrasting greatly from her partners shoulder long black locks.

It was easy to tell from their weapons and tone of voice that they must been the guardians of Angel Land , the ones that took orders from Pit. Samus put on the friendliest smile she could, determined to prove that she wasn't a threat. She started making her way towards them, only to slip through the clouds that easily held everyone else

Her eyes sealed shut and her stomach turned over and over again as she fell a surprisingly short distance and felt herself hit something metal. As the feeling of vertigo faded a bit she dared to open her eyes. The black haired angel from moments ago held her in his arms as he struggled to keep them both airborne.

"Got her, Dion?" His partner shouted as she glided to them.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need some help getting her back up there though." Despite the tough time he had keeping the two of them balanced in the air, his voice was calm and cool. After a few moments of mid air shuffling Samus was in between the two as they flew her back into the clouds. This time, the clouds felt much more solid as the bounty hunter fell to her knees and wiped the cold sweat from her brow.

"Are you okay?" The female guard asked, keeping a firm hand planted on the blonde woman's shoulder.

"Aside from a little nausea, I think I'll be fine." Samus slowly got to her feet again.

"Just what were you doing in the captain's house?" Dion asked, his brown eyes watching her closely.

"Pit's a friend of mine, I just wanted to visit him."

"A friend huh? We better take her to Palutena just to be safe. Valora, keep a grip on her."

"Yes sir." The red head did as she was told as she urged Samus to follow her partner.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble. I promise to come along quietly, there's no need to keep your hand on me." Samus argued, feeling a bit smothered.

"Well if I were to let you go, miss, you would just fall through the clouds again. They won't support you without Palutena's blessing."Now that she'd mentioned it there was a somewhat familiar warmth radiating from the guard's hand.

The short, awkward walk eventually led to the largest, majestic building the bounty hunter had seen yet. As the three set foot on the stone steps Samus was freed of her temporary leash. The pair of seraphic guards urged her to keep moving as she attempted to quickly take in every new sight that piqued her interest. Before she could ask about the white robed angels or the strange symbols on the walls they arrived at their destination. Alone in the room with a wingless woman.

The wingless woman turned around, her face reflected her slight surprise. "Who do we have here?" Her warm voice helped ease the blonde woman's nervousness.

Samus moved to speak but was cut off by the dark haired guardian.

"We found her sneaking around Pit's house my goddess. She claims to be a friend of his."

"Is that so?" Palutena stared the intruder down for a moment. "You can leave her to me Dion, return to your work."

"Yes my Goddess." he quietly excused himself from the three women's company.

"And Valora, _you_ wouldn't mind fetching Pit for us would you?" Palutena's words suggested something Samus didn't quite catch.

Valora's cheeks flushed a bit, "Of course I will." She spun on her heel and left the two alone.

A moment passed in silence, Samus unsure how she should address the deity.

"Well, why don't you come closer?" The goddess invited, friendly beckoning with her hand. Samus did as she was told. She became more self conscious as she scanned Palutena's body up close. Samus usually didn't doubt her shape, it was the only positive thing that came from a horribly awkward puberty while living on a strange planet with two ancient aliens. The deity however, was nearly perfect with every cloth wrapped curve.

"So, you know Pit?" The goddess turned back to the large cauldron she was focused on before other matters distracted her.

"Yes I am." Samus nervously shuffled.

"Just friends?" Palutena grinned,"He's a very popular young angel you know."

"Just good friends, I wanted to see his home world. I sincerely hope I haven't caused you all too much trouble."

"No worries dear, I'm just glad you're alright. Pit would have been distraught if he lost another friend. I'm sorry, I haven't even asked you your name yet." She silently scolded herself for her lack of manners.

"It's Samus, Samus Aran."

"Samus," Palutena thought aloud for a moment "That's a very lovely name."

"Thank you." Samus now noticed The goddess' hands were glowing as they slowly moved over the glowing cauldron. "What are you doing, if you don't mind me asking."

"Come look." Samus was shocked as she glanced in the pot. Looking into the unrecognizable liquid within she could she a vast landscape complete with a small village and tilled farm land.

"That's the world below us."

"The over world?"

"Yes, I was gathering storm clouds for that poor, dry villages down there. I mustn't let the humans down there become too dependent on me, but I try to help them every now and then."

"I see" The amazed woman continued to watch the storm clouds roll in until the goddess spoke up again.

"He's almost here, quick put your hood on!" The green haired Goddess was suddenly excited.

"Why exactly?"

"It'll be a better surprise that way." Samus did as she was told, soon she picked up the sound of incoming footsteps. Pit trotted in and bowed.

"You called for me my goddess?" Pit rose and stood at full attention.

"Ah there you are, how's my guard captain today? It seems like I never get to see you anymore." The tall woman smiled brightly.

"Just fine, my goddess. Things have gotten a bit busy lately in the other world but I promise you it won't get in the way of my duties. Was there something you needed me to take care of?" Pit tried to mentally unmask the hooded figure next to Palutena with no luck..

"This person is here to see you." Palutena gently urged Samus forward.

"Who is it?" The archer tried to peek under the blue hood only for Samus to quickly shift away.

"You mean you don't know? You're bound to make a lot of women mad if you don't recognize them, my little angel."

Pit cringed upon hearing his nickname and the human figured snickered."We'll I'm guessing she's a human, a tall one at that." Pit continued to rack his brain over the mysterious stranger. He didn't know many people from the Over World, angels weren't allowed down there unless it was to stop a demon attack. He was given another clue when a golden lock of hair fell from the mouth of the hood

"Wait...Samus?"

Removing the hood she grinned at her friend and playfully punched his arm. "I've been to see you every day this week, how could you've not recognize me?"

"I'm sorry " Pit chuckled, "I'm not used to you wearing such baggy clothing." Samus's face quickly flushed.

"The whole week, huh? Used to something tighter, huh? Are you sure there's nothing between you two?" Palutena playfully chimed in.

"He wishes." The embarrassed hunter was a bit annoyed now at the angels big mouth.

"Well Pit, your duty as of now is to show your friend around our home and keep her safe. And be gentleman about it! You represent all of Angel Land to people from other worlds after all."

"Of course, let's go Samus." The two quietly left the chamber.

"You may go back to your work too Valora, thank you."

"Not a problem, my goddess." A quick salute and she too was on her way. Palutena returned to her trance like state before the cauldron.

'Samus, she seems like a nice girl.' She stood on the thought for a moment, waiting for a response to her call. From the recesses of her mind a separate voice rang out like an echo from a cave.

'Yeah, I guess so...' the meek voice lamented.

The pair of fighters stood on the steps of Palutena's temple for a moment as Pit decided what sights he should show her on their little tour. The casual chat they were having ceased and the angel's face lit up as he was struck with an idea.

"You wanted to learn more about Angel Land, right?"

"Well, yeah." Samus wasn't quite sure what he was getting at.

"We'll go to a place where you can learn about the history of this land then."

"Alright then, lets go." Samus offered her hand to him, receiving a confused look in return. "You have to lead the way right? And you're really not going to recognize me if I end up a blood stain on some field in the Over World."

"Right of course." Pit took her hand in his, allowing a small portion of his magic to spread to her body.

Their trip started with the two sharing an awkward silence. Every now and then Pit would speak up, pointing out things like bakeries, schools, temples, libraries and green houses.

"Green houses? How does that work?" She asked.

"Well, all these structures are supported by magic stored within special crests."

"You mean those symbols that were on the walls in Palutena's temple?"

"Yeah, and we just use the same technique on large flower boxes."

"I see." Samus pondered on it for a bit.

Pit's mind however was focused on the soft appendage he gripped so firmly in his hand. He would of never guessed a ruthless bounty hunter would have such elegant, soft hands. These rumors that seemed to stalk her had to be worthless, everyone of them. If people were going to fear and avoid her because of rumors then that was their problem. It was just fine if he was one of the few people to know what a great person she was, more Samus for him. As they arrived at their destination he let his bitter thoughts melt away.

"So what's first?" Samus stared up at the stone structure in front of her.

"Well as long as you don't mind me being a little boastful..." Pit led her away from the entrance to where a statue stood. It was an mirror image him, bow in hand and gazing to the sky.

"It's you!" Samus exclaimed, looking over the finely crafted sculpture. She stepped forward and ran her free hand over the statue's inscription, etched in a script she couldn't decipher. "Whats it say Pit?"

"Dedicated to Pit and all those who fought so diligently to liberate our land." Pit proclaimed proudly.

Samus admired the statue a bit more before something else caught her eye. "Whose that statue of?" She gazed back at the direction they came, past the halls entrance. Pit seemed to drag his feet, unenthused to gaze upon that particular statue.

It was of a young woman, her hands clasped together in front of her heart. Her hair was tied back in a waist long braid, adorned with a large ring on the end. Her eyes were closed, as if she were in midst of a prayer. Although Samus had never laid eyes on the young woman her face seemed familiar somehow.  
Pit's eyes were unwavering, locked on to the monument. He squeezed Samus' hand without thinking about it.

"And this one?" She asked, only slightly louder then a whisper.

Pit sighed, not looking away he knew the inscription by heart. "To Anakia and those who gave their lives for all of us."

"Oh, so this is..."

"How about we get inside?" Pit pulled the woman along.

Once inside the hall Pit dragged her past the various pieces of art and shelves of tomes until he found the ones he wanted.

"So what are these?" Samus looked at the first painting quizzically.

"These series of paintings chronicle the origins of Angel Land."

Samus only nodded as she studied the first painting. She recognized one of the only figures in the first painting as Palutena, although it seemed that there were two of her. She looked to Pit, her eyes asking for a explanation.

He cleared his voice,"At first there was nothing, but one day a pair of twin goddesses created our three lands and blessed the Over world with life. Those goddesses were Palutena and her sister Medusa."

The next painting was in the same style as the first, although the tranquil feeling was no longer there, and Palutena and Medusa now stood face to face.

"Things were peaceful for a while until the first handful of humans passed and their soul floated up to Angel Land. Palutena wanted to reincarnate the souls as angels to protect the lands. Medusa agreed for the most part, but disagreed when it came to giving them free will."

"She wanted them to be mindless drones?"

"Pretty much."

"Everything was good again for a while, but Medusa became angry over the fact that she was taking orders from her sister. Then came the day demons appeared on the Over world."

Siblings fighting over power, nearly every world she visited had a similar story somewhere in their past. She silently urged Pit to continue.

"Palutena was enraged that Medusa created the demons. The two fought until Palutena finally managed to gain the upper hand. She banished her sister from Angel Land to the Under World. Then for a while things were peaceful again."

"For a while? Then what happened?" Samus looked to the next painting, depicting an unknown angel. He wore a suit of armor similar to the one Pit had back in his house. His wings were different though, black feathers randomly spotted his wings.

"Maybe we should finish this some other time Samus. I should get back to my other duties soon." Pit felt a little guilty, it seemed like he could never satisfy his friend's ravenous curiosity. .

"Yeah... I shouldn't of just dropped in like this anyways." Samus uttered slightly defeated as she made her way to the hall's entrance.

She stayed silent for the rest of the journey back to Pit's home, only nodding as he said goodbye and she entered the portal that would return her to the smash compound.

Samus retired to her room as soon as she returned, her little trip had exhausted her more then she expected it would. While she stared at the ceiling from the the center of her bed her mind racked itself with concern over Pit's behavior. She hoped she didn't bring up anything too painful for him.

The last thing she wanted was to hurt him.

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait, working on a few stories at once and I'm moving again soon. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Please do the same here.

In the next chapter: Pit comes bearing gifts but Samus is no where to be found. When he finds her at the bottom of the bottle will he be willing to put up with her?

Thanks for reading everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Human Ch 10

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all, save for OCs

The innocent bystanders that speckled the hall looked on curiously as the blonde swordsman sprinted past them. Link was normally a calm, collected man, and it was rare to see him get worked up before things got dire. He ignored the on lookers and glanced back at the glowing mark on the back of his hand. The mark of the Triforce never revealed itself without a reason, and the Hylian had hoped it would prove his recent suspicions correct. His concentration broke as he neared his destination, and the figure in front of Ganon's door came into view. Rather then the tall, fiery headed warlock he expected, he came eye to eye with the eyes of the smash compound's local Angel. He trotted to a stop and gave Pit a look that was less then friendly.

"What's your business here Pit?" Link couldn't help but to eye the angel suspiciously, after all it wasn't the first time he saw the Warlock and Angel in the same place at the same time.

"Hey Link, I was just passing by, is something a matter?" Pit asked noticing his stern expression.

"I'm not sure yet, is Ganon in his room?" Link motioned towards the door.

"I wouldn't know, like I said I was just passing by." Pit lied, he in fact had just left Ganon's company moments before Link caught up to him.

"Step aside then." Link commanded and Pit's heartbeat began to pound harder. His mind flooded with worries of losing everything he had gained if Link managed to expose his secret. He tried his hardest to keep his innocent act up as Link grabbed the doorknob.

An unlocked door allowed him to curiously scan corner to corner of the empty room. Unsatisfied he also noticed the sacred mark had also faded from his hand. Pit would of sighed in relief if he could, it seemed Ganon had plenty of tricks up his sleeve.

Link quietly closed the door, disappointed by his lack of discovery. As the swordsman turned to leave Pit softly sighed in relief. Remembering the golden charm he had acquired back home earlier that day he reached out and grabbed Link's shoulder.

"Hey, you wouldn't know where Samus is, would you?" Pit asked and the taller man turned to face him.  
"Zelda mentioned today being her birthday, so shes probably in the city, at some bar."

"A bar?" The thought of Samus as a bar fly briefly flashed in his head. "Really?" For whatever reason he never thought of Samus as the type to bar hop.

"Yeah, for as long as I've known her she always disappears to be by herself on her birthday. What do you want with her?" Pit wasn't completely off the Hylian's suspects list.

"Not much, I just have to give something to her. Thanks for the info." Pit spun on his heel and sprinted away.

As Link watched the angel's shrinking form he grimaced. Pit was getting friendlier by the day with Samus as well as Ganon. Maybe it was time to talk to Marth about this before it got out of hand he mused.

His lean shoulders slumped as Pit let out an exasperated sigh, while exiting yet another Samus-less bar. The downtown area held a handful of bars and nightclubs in its mitts. This was the fifth one he checked with no luck. Gathering his determination he left the other street bound bar hoppers with a few strong flaps of his wings.

Perhaps I've been approaching this the wrong way he thought as he watched the lights on the ground passed by. With all the larger hotspots checked he decided to try the exact opposite and set off for a smaller place he saw earlier.

To his relief he quickly spotted her familiar frame seated at the bar as soon as he entered the quaint pub. Dressed in typical street close and her hair cascading down her back her gaze was cast down into her half empty glass as if something at the bottom held her interest. Trying his hardest to be calm and smooth, which wasn't always easy when he was dealing with lovely hunter, he took the stool next to hers. When she refused to tear her eyes from her drink he gave her a light nudge. As she turned and noticed who was trying to grab her attention her mood perked up.

"Hey, its you!" The bounty hunter exclaimed as her face grew into a somewhat weary smile.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you?" He shot her a bright grin.

"Yeah, I mean no I don't mind. I was hoping I was going to see you today, it looks like I got a birthday wish afterall."

Pit stayed quiet for a moment, unsure what to make of her wish. "So do you celebrate your birthday like this every year?"

"Pretty much, whether I decide to spend it here or at home I always find a nice little bar to pass the time in." She explained quite plainly.

"Sounds lonely to me..."

"Usually is, but not as much this year." A warm hand rested itself on Pits shoulder. Pit skin seemed to tingle at her touch, Samus wasn't really the touchy type.

"You seem kind of … ," Pit quickly scoured his mental word bank, "open right now."

"Yeah well I blame drinking for the better part of a day." To top her statement off she swiftly finished what was left of her current drink.

"If you been at this all day then you should probably cut it out soon, super woman or not it can't be good for you. How about I escort you back to the compound?"

"Really? You wouldn't mind walking an old woman home? " Samus joked with her own grin.

"For the last time, I'm older than you." Pit reminded her as he stood and offered his hand.

"But it's my birthday, I'm even older today" Samus argued.

"Yeah, well you're going to need a lot more birthdays to catch up to me. Now lets get going Miss Aran."

As they trekked home Samus silently stayed a few steps behind her escort. It wasn't until they were a few blocks away from the bar that she decided to speak up again.

"Well... no matter how old you are it's still very kind of you to keep an eye out for me like this." She took a more sincere tone than she had previously.

"It's not a problem, besides I'm sure you don't need my protection, whether you a bit off your game or not."

"Still, ever since I was adopted by the Chozo I've held this title of 'Defender of the Galaxy' on my shoulders, and because of it people think that I don't need or want a little back up every now and then. And to make matters even worse when I do manage to pull these dangerous missions off by myself everyone either avoids me or wants to exploit me for their own gain. They all assume I don't want or need other people because I can take care of myself. It just gets really sicking deal with it all. No matter how many years go by it never changes."

"To be honest, I never thought you felt that way before getting to know you. But when it comes down to it you're as much as a person as the rest of them, no matter what." Pit's heart broke a bit from her revelation. His face mirrored his heartstrings's sad note.

Her changed softened when she saw the concern in Pit's expression. "I think that's why I get along with you, you know? You have this sense of warmth and understanding that's not always so easy to find back where I'm from. I just love it."

Pit face flushed a heated with a blush as her words hung in the air for a moment."Well if you ever need help, just let me know." He was glad that without really trying he managed to chase away these negative thoughts.

"I might just hold you to that." Samus nodded in agreement and the two resumed their journey.

The wildly spinning roulette of Samus' alcohol fueled moods had settled on a much more whinier tone as the two stood in the now desolate halls of the Smash compound. Pit had somehow got her to scale one flight of stairs while trying to escort her back to her room But the impaired bounty hunter seemed more content with arguing then climbing the next set.

"There's not even that many." Pit tried his best to convince her without raising his voice.

"But my feet hurt from all the walking. If you would of just flown me here like I asked..."

"It was too long of a distance to fly both of us here. Not to mention with your height it would have been one hell of an awkward flight" The angel hissed.

"Some guardian angel you are...can't even whisk a young maiden like myself away. Talk about lazy."

"And this coming from the woman who refuses to climb just one more set of stairs?"

"You better believe it." Samus taunted, folding her arms in defiance.

Getting a bit fed up with the situation Pit hands quickly managed to capture one of the blonde woman's wrist and without a moments hesitation he sharply pulled her towards the stairs. In his irritated state of mind he failed to remember that his friend was still somewhat impaired and wasn't the most stable at the moment.

"PIIIIIT!" An uncharacteristic screech came from the Samus' mouth as she came crashing into him, knocking them both to the ground. The loud thud alerted a few of the near by security staff who quickly arrived at the source of the disturbance and proceeded to curiously watch the fighters.

"I could just sleep here tonight." Samus mused out loud, unaware that she was torturing the angel underneath her.

"No you're not..." Pit spoke through gritted teeth, his wings being pressed in such a way that almost caused him to scream. "What about my room? It's right around the corner."

"I see what you getting at, and all this time I thought you were just trying to be nice and helpful." Samus accused playfully.

"I promise to sleep out here if it gets you off of me faster, lets just go!" Pit commanded as he squirmed in an attempt to escape.

"Hmmm... alright I guess." Samus got to her feet and offered a hand to the fallen angel. Quickly brushing himself off he quickly led the way to his room before the bounty hunter could cause him any more embarrassment.

Samus eagerly waltzed into the room and collapsed on the bed, claiming it as hers for the night in doing so. Pit entered and stood in the awkward silence on a moment. He wasn't really accustomed to these situations.

"So I guess this is goodnight?" Pit asked his hand resting on the doorknob almost taking his leave.

"Nah, I could use a little company for a while. How about we chat for a bit and then you can take the floor for the night."

"Sure." His tone was less then enthusiastic when he thought of the sore wings plus a hard floor equation. He took a seat on his 'bed' and leaned against the sturdy dresser that held various copies of his fighting attire. "So are your birthdays always like this back home too?"

"That depends on what you mean by 'like this'?"

"I don't know... you just seem a little lonesome when I found you today. There's no one at all back home you like to spend day like this with?"

"No, not really. I'm use to being alone on my birthdays."

"Well what about surprise birthday gifts, you don't mind those do you?" Pit hinted as he began to rummage through his pocket.

"Really?" Samus leaned curiously leaned forward. Pit retrieved a gold charm on a chain from his pocket and softly tossed it to the anxious young woman in his bed.

"It's...a necklace?" Samus said, a sense of disappointment clear in her voice.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Pit's heart sank a bit at her reaction.

"Well I'm not really into jewelery, that's all."

"I thought you might not be, but this piece has a little more functionality to it ." Samus looked at him quizzically. "It's was specially enchanted by Palutena herself so that the wearer can walk the clouds back on Angel Land." Samus' eyes lit up with new found interest in the magical token. "Now if you want to visit me I won't have to worry about you killing yourself."

She carefully strung the chain around her neck and under the golden falls of her hair. Pit chuckled as the bounty hunter's fingers fumbled and struggled with the gold chain's clasps. When it was securely around her neck she looked to her friend, expecting a reaction. Of course it looked good on her, in Pit's opinion anyway. The soft gold color seemed to accentuated the soft feminine curve of her neck. The medallion itself rested right above the valley of her breast. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he studied the scene in front of him.

"So... how does it look?"

"You look really nice with it. It's a shame you don't like jewelery." Pit watched as her cheeks grew slightly redder from the compliment .

"Thanks." Samus stretched a let out a long yawn. "I guess I'm ready to lay down now." She quickly tossed a few of the beds pillows to Pit and hit the lights. "Goodnight Pit."

"Goodnight Samus." Pit attempted to find a comfy position to lie down in while his heartbeat finally started to slow again. Before long Samus voice shot through the dark again.

"Wait, I have something for you too." Pit watched in the sparse moonlight as Samus stumbled out of bed and crawled over to him. He held his breath as she came close enough to quickly lean in and grace him with a kiss. "That's a 'thanks for putting up with me tonight' kiss." She added as she returned to the bed.

The challenge of getting any sleep tonight on a hard floor with sore wings was made even more difficult now that Pit had to ponder whether Samus' Kiss meant anything. On one hand it seemed innocent enough just to be a thank you kiss. And yet on the other hand it was deep enough that he could pick up on the lingering taste of her last drink. He adjusted himself and looked to the moonlit figure on the bed. If his confused mindset was going to keep him from sleeping he might as well keep his eyes on something pleasant.

As it did every clear day, the sunlight eagerly poured through the slits of the window blinds and began banishing the remaining darkness of Pit room. The Angel was normally a morning person,but his rough sleeping conditions from the night before put him in a somewhat foul mood. He had given up in the pursuit of sleep about an hour ago and had passed the time silently cursing at the large ball of gas outside and coveting a heavenly spot on the bed across from him. As he stretched his legs out as much as he could Samus stirred, and sat up from underneath the covers. She glared unhappily at the sun outside for a moment and then to her floor bound roommate.

"Morning." Pit greeted trying to stifle his crankiness.

"Hey, you look kind of rough." Samus noted as she swung her legs off the edge of the bed.

"I didn't sleep much last night, how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess, hungry but fine." Samus patted her stomach.

"No hang over?"

"Nope, its funny but I don't get hung over all that much."

"Lucky you." Pit said dryly.

"So want to get something to eat with me? I'm going to run up to my room to freshen up and then head down to the cafeteria." Samus stood relieving her arms and back of a night full of stiffness with a few quick motions.

"Maybe some other time. I just really need some bedtime right now." Pit declined, as he stood and opened the door to his room for her.

"Some other time then." Samus promised and nodded her head in farewell. As she traveled only a few feet from Pits room she subconsciously ran her fingers across the etchings and ridges of the unfamiliar charm. Remembering the events of the night before she glanced over her shoulder at the room one more time.

The day she had been dreading was over, and in the end she may have enjoyed it more she thought she ever would.

**A/N: **Sorry for the half a year hiatus everyone. I'm back for now and hopefully ready to finish this story. I just want to thank everyone who read and replied to this fic in one way or another.

BTW: The whole Samus bar thing was inspired by the Ending pictures in one of the Metroid GBA games.

In the next chapter: Super Smash Brothers prepares to go into it's off season and many of the fighters make plans to go back home. But before he can leave Marth has something to discuss with Pit. And before Samus can blast off back to her own galaxy the angel needs to get something off his own chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Human Ch. 11

Disclaimer: Nothing new here, Nintendo still owns these characters.

The crowd exploded into uproarious cheers as Donkey Kong was nearly sent off the edge of the platform he and his opponent shared, barely saving himself with his massive hands. Shaking off his daze and picking himself up, he rushed at the scarlet-clad plumber who tossed him aside seconds ago. Mario himself rushed in and the two long time rivals clashed in heated Melee.

Pit's eyes strained to take in all frenzied action that the monitor showed him. Personally he always enjoyed watching Mario fight. There wasn't much about the plumber's physique that screamed veteran fighter, yet he won a good majority of his matches through wit, resourcefulness and what strength and stamina he did possess. In all the time he had watched Mario there was never a situation he faced without confidence. He brought all these traits with him no matter what he was doing, and these traits must have been what the fair princess of the Mushroom kingdom saw in him.

Pit on the other hand had no princess, and that depressing truth only caused him to utter a sigh and lose focus on the screen in front of him. Life had grown so dull and lonely in the anti-social bubble he kept himself in, afraid that the moment he found someone new Anakia would come home only to have her heart broken. He had been patiently waiting for what seemed like forever. The promises of his war-time love were long expired. There were even times where he'd call himself a fool, a dunce for letting so much time waste away just sitting and waiting.

His fighting spirit never fully abandoned him though, and would always rage against the oncoming despair. He deserved better, didn't he? He was the one who led the resistance and recaptured Angel Land right? When an mostly unknown threat was growing throughout the Underworld who went to investigate while other warriors wrote it off as superstition? He did of course, not only did he fight off Orcos alone but he nearly gave lost his life in that battle.

Refusing to wallow in it a second longer he stood up with renewed vigor. He decided that today was going to be the day for some changes. He departed from the small viewing room, completely forgetting about the match that had entranced him earlier.

Mario had explained to him a few days ago about Smash's off season. Just about everyone was going back to their home worlds for some well needed rest in the next few days. He hoped he wasn't too late and the object of his interest had gone home already. A less hectic compound sounded more then suitable of a place for the two to spend sometime together, if she wanted that is. Either way he would have to make haste if he didn't want to miss her.

He didn't get too far however before fate attempted to throw a wrench into his budding plans.

"Hey, Pit!" Marth called from a doorway Pit had passed moments ago. "Come here, I want to talk to you." As Pit approached he was kindly ushered into the room. The room was very similar to his own,save for a slightly different color scheme. Pit took a seat on the bed as Marth sat across from him in a chair.

"So whats up, whats on your mind?" Pit asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"I'm running a bit late and I really just want to get home as soon as I can so I won't beat around the bush with you. We have to talk about this whole Samus thing."

"What about her?" Pit was a bit surprised that they both had the same woman on their minds. Good thing Marth was already married.

"It's not such a good idea to get so involved with her." Marth warned sternly.

"What do you mean?"

"We have to keep from melding our worlds too much, you know. The two of you are from different worlds and aren't even technically the same species. A relationship isn't really going to work out between you two."

Pit couldn't help but to feel a bit humiliated. After all he was probably a good century older than the young king in front of him. Yet he was being scolded like a child.

"Don't worry about it Marth, I'm not gonna screw up anything." Pit got up brushing aside his warning.

"I mean it Pit," he looked to Pit with a icy seriousness. "I know it won't work out and Samus does too. She'll just shoot you down." Pit became a bit discouraged again, and hoped that if Samus was going to shoot him down she'd leave her gun out of it.

"I appreciate your concern and all, but I can take care of myself." Pit stood and briskly made his way to the door. Marth could only watch his friend leave and hope he wasn't about to make a huge mistake.

One fruitless search later Pit learned from a very helpful staff member that Samus was in the hanger. Pit had never thought to visit that section of the complex, he never thought much of vehicles with his main mode of transportation being attached to him and all. The drafty hanger held a few different airships, all too technical and advanced for him to make heads or tails out of. Luckily Samus' ship happened to share the the iconic shape of her visor, as well as the color of her armor.

Pit strolled up casually, not allowing the wondrous sight of Samus' gunship distract him. Samus kneeling a few steps away. She was adjusting a few things on her suit that encased her body, her helmet at her feet.

"I take it you're heading off for home too then?" Pit snatched her attention. Turning to him she gave him a small smile.

"Well, yeah. Isn't everybody? I haven't been home in a while and there's a few things I have to take care of. Plus it's not like there's much much of a point of sticking around here anyways. You're going home too, right?" Samus asked as she snapped a few latches on her armor.

"Maybe if I get word that they need me, otherwise there's not much else waiting for me back home." Pit shrugged.

"I see, well I guess you're capable of keeping yourself busy here for a while." She stood and glanced at her friend, holding her helmet in her arm.

"Maybe, but it would be a lot easier if you came back early..." Pit trailed off and Samus gave him a curious look.

"What are you getting at?" She asked, unsure if she read his statement correctly,

"I want to know if you'll come back early, if you can that is. We could spend some more time together. Maybe we can go out and see some of the other worthwhile places on this world." Pit swallowed hard. That was it, out of the frying pan and into the fire. No looking back now.

"You don't mean, like a couple do you?" Samus was taken back a bit.

"Well, yeah. Is that a problem?" Pit's heart sank, she hadn't said no yet but this wasn't going at all like he envisioned.

Samus froze for a second, unsure of what to say or do. Refusing was the right thing to do, right? Even if she did feel something for him it could never flourish. Their worlds were polar opposites as well, if things got too serious she would probably have to spend more time away from home. The pros and cons piled up in her mind and she came to a conclusion. No matter how curious she was over the prospect she would have to refuse him. It was her turn to take a deep breath and she cursed fate for putting her in this situation. Rejecting the gruff, macho men who were so sure that they were the ones who could tame the famous Samus Aran was one thing. What she was about to do could very well end something she had grown to cherish.

"I..I don't know about that Pit, we have to keep our worlds as untainted as possible and all." Samus' stall almost mirrored Marth's warning from earlier that day.

"What harm can we really do to the worlds? Palutena pretty much gave you a free pass to Angel Land. So as long as I stay out of your world everything should be fine right?"

"Maybe.." Samus took a step back to her ship.

"As long as we don't mess things up this could be a lot of fun." Pit reasoned further, offering the most inviting smile he could.

"Look Pit, I'm just not sure about this." Samus shook her head, her resolve weakening ever so slightly.

"Is it really such a crazy idea that there might be something between us?" Pit had to wonder if she would be ashamed to be seen with him, looking as young as he did.

"Come on, I didn't say that," Samus reasoned, glancing away from her hurt friend.

"You're not afraid, are you?" Pit pried.

"What!" Samus questioned his accusation almost in disbelief.

"I'm asking if the great Samus Aran afraid of a broken heart?" Pits tone uplifted a bit, wondering if he hit the nail on the head.

"I am not afraid!" Samus grit her teeth, annoyed.

"Listen, I've been waiting for a long time for Anakia to come back to me Samus. She's not coming back and now I'm sure I'm ready to move on and try again. If you're just afraid it's alright to tell me, but don't leave me here with no clear answer." Samus had no doubt that he was being sincere but the words just angered her in her current state of mind.

"Whatever." Samus spat and turned to board the gunship.

"Samus!" Pit's voice stopped her in her tracks despite her anger. Of course he wouldn't let it end like this.

"Think it over, will you? I'll be around if you happen to change your mind." Pit waved a small goodbye before heading for the exit of the hanger. Emotionally mixed up Samus could only disappear into the depths of her ship.

Truly the rest of the day was no picnic for the Angel. He stood at a third floor window, glancing out at the building's forest filled backyard. Everyone was too busy to spend time outside today, save for the two Hylians who had yet to make their trip home.

Pit gazed down at the swordsman from his high perch. Link, there was another man who had a princess in his life. Hell with his good looks and legendary skills Pit wouldn't be surprised if had a handful of princesses clamoring over him. Pit sighed, again in a rare moment lamenting his looks and ageless body as he watched the scene below him.

"Princess we should be getting ready to return to Hyrule." Link suggested as he approached Zelda, who happily relaxed beneath a crab apple tree.

"I suppose your right." Zelda was always torn between the freedom she enjoyed here and her many responsibilities in Hyrule. Link helped her up and turned to walk back to the building, unable to see the mischievous smile that grew over the princess's mouth or the hidden handful of small, hard fruit she grasped.

With all the accuracy of a great archer, she slung a single round fruit at his back side. An un-hero like yelp from the swordsman was her reward for the bulls-eye. Zelda erupted into a fit of giggles as Link glared at her. Zelda hiked her skirt ankle high as she began her escape and Link grabbed a few crab apples of his own. The first two zoomed by as Zelda breath became a rough mixture of heavy breathing and laughter, ever the marksman Link's third apple stuck the young woman's tail.

"Hey!" Zelda whined as she lightly pressed against the place of impact, which slightly stung in response. She glared at him as he caught up.

"Hey nothing, you started it." Link objected, chuckling.

"That's not the point! It was a good thing you hit me there where no one will see a bruise." Zelda allowed Link to catch up.

"That's why I aimed there, all part of my master plan."

"And I'm sure that's the only reason my rear end was on your mind. " Zelda gave him as if she caught him red handed.

"Well, I thought that... you see." Link stammered as he searched for a way out of the corner he had been entrapped in. "Hey you should let me carry you. It would be a shame if you tripped now and got anymore scrapes or bruises." In a swift motion Zelda was in the swordsman's arms, her arm quickly wrapping around his neck and she playfully yelped in surprise. As she calmed down her brow furrowed.  
"What do you mean trip?" Zelda asked a bit insulted.

"I remember you tripping quite a bit when we were young." He was right, as much as the princess hated to admit it.

"Please! My grace has improved fifty fold since then, and a hundred more fold since my training!" Zelda began to wiggle in an attempt to free herself.

"I know how graceful you are, but you're not getting away now." Link smiled, clearly enjoying the situation. Zelda could only smile back and quit resisting. She too enjoyed being in his arms, after all who knew how long it would be before she could enjoy his embrace again.

==============================

Samus only had one job waiting for her back home,and it took the meager length of three days to complete. Now three members of a illegal weapon trafficking ring were her prisoners as she plotted a course to the nearest Galactic Federation ship.

She sat with her head in her hand, a restless expression painted on her face. The job had been pretty easy and now she was probably going to have a few days before she was contacted about another job. She stared out at the monotonous stars as she wondered what she was going to do over her break. She knew what she could do, a thought returned to her. One she had been trying to keep out of her mind the past few days to no avail. She couldn't give in to her temptation, she had to stick with regulation.

Regulation; there was a thought. When she first became a bounty hunter she was more than eager to ignore regulation if it meant nabbing a few extra space pirates or saving more lives. But now she may have just lost someone who she had begun to trust. Someone who she may of let into her life even more.

And if that wasn't the worst of it, this wouldn't be the first time her devotion to the rules cost her someone dear.

The minutes counted on, she was traveling speeds that many of the Smash compound couldn't begin to fathom and yet everything seemed to be going so slow for her. As long as she got her mind off of these depressing matters time would passed. Maybe a few drinks were in order of a hard days work. She thought it over for a bit before she brought up her map and charted a course to use after business had been taken care of.

Pit sat upon his bed, his face buried in a book about swordplay the compound's library happened to have. If he ever hoped to get as good as Marth or Link it would be helpful to study, even if he couldn't read the odd language the book was in.

It had been four days since most of the fighters left and the compound was a ghost two compared to the normal hustle and bustle that always seemed to fill the halls. He had seen and talked to Ganon a few times and several could be seen frolicking outside but that's as exciting as it got. Samus was wrong after all, he was having a lot of trouble keeping himself amused. Closing the book he thought about going home, perhaps there was a section of the Overworld they needed him to stake out and watch or something.

Three rapid knocks on his door broke his train of thoughts. Setting the book down he wondered who was on the other side. Maybe it was an equally bored Ganon, or a staff member who needed a helping hand with something. His face instantly lit up when he opened the door and took his the sight of Samus standing, somewhat grudgingly before him.

"Samus! What are you doing here?" Pit couldn't help but to smile as the one person he had been quietly hoping to see for the past four days stood before him.

"Well... I thought it over, and..." It was apparent that the bounty hunter was not used to admitting defeat. Even more so when it came to matters of the heart.

"And?"

"And...you better have some good ideas planned for the next few days buddy!" Samus threatened in mock anger. She swiftly turned and started for he own quarters.

"You don't want to do anything today? It's still early!" Pit called after her.

"I haven't had much luck sleeping last night thanks to you. I'm going to get some rest now."

Pit could only stand and wonder how he could of kept her up when they were worlds away from each other. In his chest his heart beat a speedy tempo that longed for the coming days.

**A/N: **Hey all, here's another chapter of Human for you! Sorry for the long wait for whatever reason this chapter kicked my butt for the longest time. Writing the little Link/Zelda scene just did not want to pan out in my head for whatever reason. Also I've been working on a new Earthbound fic, the first two chapters are posted if you want to check it out.

Pit finally has his chance with Samus will love flourish between the two or has Pit been out of the game too long to properly woo this heavenly beauty? I'll warn you all now that the next few chapters are going to be a bit smaller and maybe fluffier as they're going to be about Pit and Samus' outings together. There will be some storyline plot points as well. So they should come out quicker then this chap did.

As always thanks for the reviews and adds to various alerts/list and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!

In the next chapter: A stroll in the woods turns out to be just the thing Pit needs to learn more about the fighters at Smash and, of course, Samus herself. Something doesn't feel right however, are Ganon's magic infusions finally having an ill effect on Angel Land's Champion?


	12. Chapter 12

Human Ch. 12

Pikachu bolted ahead along the forest path, leaving his two companions behind. He stood on his haunches and looked back. With all this woodland splendor before the three, he couldn't understand how those two could be satisfied with their leisurely pace.

"Piikaaaa!" He called out, earning a wave from his companions before he decided to take to the forest.

"Is he going to be alright by himself out there?" Pit wondered aloud.

"Who, Pikachu? The little guy who can generate enough volts to give my gunship a jump? No we better go find him." Samus answered sarcastically.

Pit didn't respond to the playful remark. His mind frantically went over her comment again and again as he tried to decipher her mood from it. He wasn't sure how she felt about taking a walk in the forest but he wasn't prepared for her to come back so soon. Without time to plan anything better he suggested the first thing to come to mind. He had been mentally kicking himself for a majority of their walk.

The gentle sounds of trees in the wind filled the silence between the two as Pit silently hoped he wasn't wasting Samus' time.

Samus honestly didn't mind his suggestion. After her last mission it was nice to relax somewhere without worrying about fighting off hostile animals or avoiding some other environmental hazard. She took a deep, calm breath as she watched the sights around her. The tall, emerald crowned trees with the cool, blue sky peeking from behind the canopies. A soft smile crossed her face as she allowed herself to unwind.

She was a bit surprised she _could_ relax like this. She assumed that the couple's little outing today would be nothing but awkward now that she knew of Pit's real feelings for her. Quietly, she reflected on how much their relationship had changed. He wasn't just another fighter or hero that she would casually greet like a coworker. He was willing to put his trust into her from the very start and was more than happy to let her explore and learn about his world.

Just like how the Chozo put so much trust and faith in her when she was brought into their world.

Eventually she found herself watching Pit's eyes with a secretive, sideways glance. They were the same deep blue they were when she first met him. Whenever they passed under the shade of the foliage she could make out the mystical glow they gave off.

Even if everything between the two was changing, there were plenty of things she could still count on to be there.

Pit turned his head to look to Samus, catching her red handed in midst of her stare.

"I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything better for us to do. Just walking around the forest is kind of lame isn't it?" Pit asked.

"It's alright, I could use a day or two to just unwind you know."

"Well next time we can do something more fun." Pit promised.

Samus smiled and nodded before something peculiar caught her eye.

"Hey stand still for a second!"

"Why, whats wrong?" Pit did as commanded.

"I'm going to touch your wing, alright?" Samus cautiously approached the feathered appendage.

Pit swallowed hard. "Alright, but be gentle." He warned.

A chill ran up his spine as she gently probed one of his wings.

"What's going on back there?" Pit asked after a moment had passed as he struggled not to shiver.

"Some of your feathers are turning black back here." Samus continued to study the darkened plumes.

Pit's breath became caught in his throat when she spoke her observation. Black feathers meant he was becoming tainted by black magic. Ganon's magic was much more powerful than he originally thought. Beads of sweat formed on the angel's forehead when he thought about the consequences of taking on too much dark power.

"I know you said your wings are vital to your health, is everything alright? Are you feeling okay?" Samus asked, deeply concerned as Pit turned to face her.

He drew a deep, slow breath. He really didn't want to lie to her but what was he going to do otherwise? Tell her he wasn't as strong as she thought he was? Tell her he couldn't handle fighting for fun and protecting Angel Land?

No, she finally saw him as the hero and, more importantly, the man he had worked so hard to become. He wasn't going to give that up for anything.

"It's nothing. I've just been spending way too much time away from home I guess. The next time we go out you'll have to come to Angel Land." Pit offered the most sincere smile he could as his chest tightened with guilt.

"That would be great but are you sure there's nothing I can do for you?" Samus tried to close the distance between them, only to watch her companion flutter to a near by tree branch.

"Am I going to have to stay up here to get you to quit worrying?" Pit threatened from his perch.

"Pit come down! I was only trying to help!"

"And what if I don't?"

With a small running start, Samus easily jumped to a higher, nearby branch and cast a serious look down at her new prey.

Pit took to the air again once he remembered how swift and agile Samus was, even without the aid of her suit. He shielded himself with his forearms as he flew higher into the forest's canopy.

After he was convinced he had gained significant ground in front of her he perched to catch his breath.

"You better not stop now!" Samus warned, the closeness of her voice causing Pit to turn around in disbelief.

She wasn't far off at all, and her speed rendered the angel speechless for a moment. She barely took the time to catch her footing on one branch before jumping to the next. And to top it off she was smiling! She was really enjoying this game of cat and mouse.

Pit leapt from his tree branch in a panic, only getting in a few strong wing beats before flying head first into a rather thick branch.

The chase ended with Pit falling to the forest floor with a dull thud. He rolled onto his back and rubbed his head just as Samus descended from the trees.

"Even if you were fine before you're not now." Samus commented with a smug yet happy smile on her face.

"Yeah , I know. I should make it a point never to run from a famous bounty hunter." Pit rubbed his reddening forehead. "What are you so happy about anyways?"

"That brought back a lot of memories, that's all." Samus sat on her knees.

"You've hunted angels in the past? Oh god, there's a bounty on me and you just agreed to come out today to take me out. Didn't you?." Pit joked, sitting up. With one swift motion Samus was behind him.

"You're exactly right, and since I have no gun with me it looks like I'll have to do this by hand." Samus played along, snaking her arms around around his neck. "Any last requests?" she quipped, Pit firmly in a potential choke hold.

"What memory really made you so happy today?"

"When I lived on Zebes with the Chozo, I always used to run through the wilderness. It's one of the only things I really enjoyed about my training." Samus hold had softened, becoming a gentle embrace.

Pit leaned back and the sounds of nature filled the silence. Neither one spoke or dared to move. For both of them moments of peace and contentment like this were few and far between.

**A/N: **My deepest apologies for the long wait. This and the next 2 will be short and fluffy so I hope they won't take too long to write. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy these little breaks from the main story!


	13. Chapter 13

Human Ch. 13

**Disclaimer:** **Me don't own anything.**

The great Samus Aran,the woman who was known as a fearsome punisher of evil, the bounty hunter who was seldom to miss a shot and whose targets never lived to see her miss twice. If she had to, she was the destroyer of space stations and planets alike in order to bring peace to the universe.

Ask anyone back home who Samus Aran was and they'd be quick to rattle off some fact or feat that had earned her such notoriety.

They probably wouldn't have ever guessed that she had once had dined on a cloud with an angel.

It was another beautiful day in Angel Land. The sun warmly shone down on every winged man, woman and child who walked the clouds that day. The clouds themselves coasted over the Overworld calmly and lazily.

Samus smiled to herself, happy that she took up Pit offer for a picnic, even though the idea came off too cliche to her at first. Her mind changed once she spent some time in the peaceful cloudscape.

"When you said you needed time to get ready I thought you were going to dress up or something." Pit thought a loud, his arm hooked around a traditional straw basket.

"This isn't good enough for you?" Samus asked playfully, it was her usual casual outfit, jeans and a tee shirt.

"Well I thought with a picnic and all you might wear a sun dress or something." Pit suggested, avoid the gaze she responded with.

"In your dreams, angel."

When the couple eventually came to the edge of the clouds a bewildered Samus looked to her date for an answer. She watched silently as he jumped and glided to a smaller cloud that slowly drifted by. He then set the straw basket down and turned to his date.

"Ya coming?" He motioned her to come closer.

Samus inhaled deeply and gave herself room to build up a little speed. She was confident she could make the simple, 10 foot jump. She just didn't want to think of the grim results if she did misstep.

Without much effort Samus closed the distance between the two clouds. The part the bounty hunter didn't think of was the unpredictable pits and hills the clouds sometimes hid in their airy wisps.

Her honed reflexes kicked in as her loss of balance threatened to cast her from the cloud, only to be stopped short as a Pit's arm swiftly snaked around her and held her stable. Samus froze and her frantic beating heart felt like it might bruise the inside of her ribcage.

Pit smiled satisfied with his date's safety and turned back to the basket and rummaged through it. Spinning on his heel he offered a bright red apple to her.

"Thanks." Samus took the fruit as she wondered if the hot blush that she now donned outshone the apple.

Pit took a small bite and dropped to his seat, reclining back on his elbows. "You really like it here huh?"

Samus rolled the apple in her hand for a bit. Was she that easy to read to him? "It's a nice change of pace from my home."

"You should tell me more about your home, seeing as I can't visit it." Samus' demeanor visually changed

She honestly hated talking about her homes and what happened to her them. But if anyone deserved an explanation it was the man who put so much trust in her with his own.

Samus paused for a moment before she chewed her mouthful of fruit and swallowed. "Which one? The one the pirates destroyed or the one I helped destroyed?" Her voice was quiet and held a subtle, bitter tone.

The further change in emotion caused Pit to remain silent. As she stared back, waiting for a response, she could see the gears turn in his mind as he looked for the right words for such a situation. Her embittered mood didn't fill him with doubt, however. He always seemed to find them for her.

"I just wanted to know more about you." He explained carefully. "We don't have to talk about this if it upsets you." Pit said softly, attempting to steer their date in a better direction.

Great, now she felt guilty. She took a deep breath, if she could trust him with her life, giving him a little more background information wouldn't hurt.

"Pirates destroyed the mining planet I was born on. I was only three at the time and now I can barely remember anything about it other than seeing everything in ruins. I was eventually adopted by the Chozo who brought me to live on Zebes with them. Before I even came to terms with everything that was happening around me I was being tutored and trained to become the protector of the universe." Samus sounded more like she was reading from a text book rather then describing precious memories her home world.

Pit silently watched in empathy as the woman in front of him rush through a painful, sad history.

"After those awkward teenage years and more training, courtesy of the Galactic federation, I get to visit Zebes two more times. The second time the planet itself was the price of peace. Ever since I've pretty much lived out of my gunship." Samus finished her story, took another bite and seemed more then happy to stay silent.

Both stayed quiet as the soft sound of apple chewing filled the air. Pit watched her out of the corner of his eyes.

"You want to know the worse part of the destruction of Zebes was?" Samus baited him with another question.

Pit opened his mouth, unsure if she really wanted to share more . He didn't want her to hurt anymore just for his curiosity.

"It made me more popular than ever! I was praised for taking out every single pirate on the planet. Other hunters joked about how 'if Samus Aran needs to, she'll destroy an entire planet' or 'Better not mess with her. I'd hate to see her on a rough day!' Barely anyone took into consideration that I had lost another home. That, once again, all physical traces on my home had been erased from existence. "

Watching the woman lay her pain in front of him had Pit frantically looking for something, anything to relieve some of this burden off of her.

"Loss is never easy to deal with." Pit cursed himself for not having anything more useful to say. He promised her that he'd back her up in anyway he could and here she was, putting up a strong front but in need of some help either way.

"If you ever need a real home again maybe you should consider Angel Land." Pit smiled, trying to lighten her mood.

"What?"Samus reacted as if he said something incredibly stupid.

"I can't do anything for you in your world. But I can give everything I got to protect Angel Land. I can promise you that come even Medusa herself, your home would be safe if it was in Angel Land."

Samus became flustered as his words sunk in. Eager to pass let the moment pass she turned a way with a small smile on her lips. "You're crazy." Samus took another bite of the hand fruit as she calmed herself. The sound of children playing in the distant caught her attention.

"So they'll grow up right? I mean they won't be children forever." Samus motioned to the kids in question, letting her natural curiosity take her mind set.

"Right, Palutena wanted those to serve her to do whatever made them the happiest, within reason of course. So she created us with the ability to reproduce sexually. Their bodies will grow to be about 25 before they stop aging." Pit rattled off the facts.

"I see, you're nearly a century old, do you have-" Samus stopped herself, muttering "of course not."

Pit raised an eyebrow, already knowing she what she was going to ask. "Why'd you stop? Is it too weird to think that I may have a kid? Or maybe you can't picture me with a woman when I'm always going to look this young?"

"Well, have you?" The bounty hunter's curiosity got the better of her.

"I was not only on the front, but pretty much thrown into the role of leader when we fought to take Angel Land back. With the stress of the possibly of dying everyday on top of that. You tell me if I enjoyed myself when I could." Pit raised an eyebrow.

"But no children?"

"Ana never became pregnant, I'm not sure why. I suppose it was for the best, I'd hate to raise a child in such violent times."

"I wouldn't want to either."

"What about you?" Pit asked rather sheepishly.

Samus shot him a dirty look, almost appalled.

"Hey,you asked me first." Pit shrugged in defense. "I figured fair is fair."

"Ladies aren't supposed to kiss and tell. Just because I carry a gun doesn't mean I don't have my own lady like code of honor"

"Alright, alright how about we just eat then?" Pit began to retrieve goods from the basket when a familiar red head in the distance caught his attention. "Oh no" he muttered under his breath as she drew near. Samus turned around when she noticed Pit's attention being drawn elsewhere.

Samus recognized the young, redheaded woman who glided toward them. She was one of the guards who saved her from falling from Angel Land when she first arrived weeks ago. The redheads arms were overloaded with heavy armaments and her feet were barely a few inches over the clouds.

"Hey Val, you look like you have good news." Pit greeted the woman whose face was hidden behind a crimson curtain of loose hair.

"Really?" The guard ask in wonder.

"No. But I'll listen to what ever you've got anyways."

"Well captai-"

"Wait, wait, lets get that hair out of your face first." Pit interrupted when he noticed her blue hair ribbon draped across her shoulder. The shorter Angel rose from his seat and slipped the ribbon from his subordinate, shifting behind her to tie her hair back. Samus let out a huff of breath as a twinge of jealousy ran through her.

As Pit finished he returned to standing in his previous spot.

"Thank you Captain," Valora sported a small blush. "We've been asked to investigate an abandoned house on the Overworld that has had signs of substantial dark magic coming from it."

"I see. Wasn't today your day off?"

"They needed someone, so I volunteered." Val shrugged.

"Why do they want Pit specifically?" Samus asked, trying not to sound as annoyed as she was.

"I can use the sacred treasures, I have the best chance of survival if this turns out to be a trap." Pit answered before Valora could. "I'm sorry Samus, but it looks like we're going to have to postpone our picnic."

Samus crossed her arms in thought, "Maybe I could come with..." Picnic or not she much rather stay with Pit than go back to her lonely old gunship.

"Sir, I don't think that would be the best idea." The female Angel interjected before anyone else could say anything.

"I don't see what could go wrong, Samus is strong, quick and is more than capable of holding her own. Plus another person wouldn't hurt just in case this is a trap. I'm alright with it If you really don't mind coming with Samus. It's a bit unfair to ask you to waste some of your time off on Angel Land's problems."

"I don't mind at all. Someone's got to keep an eye on you after all." Samus shot him a confident smile.

"It's settled, then." Pit relived his fellow guard of his shield and bow she was carrying, and quickly tossed them to his date. His hand disappeared into his pocket as his wings began to glow an familiar, enchanting blue.

"Wait sir, don't you want to grab some more protection before we head out?" Valora asked as he finished his preparation.

Pit shook his head. "It going to be a rough flight carrying Samus down as it is. I'm not going to be able to do it if were both wearing armor. So I'll go as is and we can get Samus some armor if she wants it."

"I'll be fine, I'm more worried about you." Samus face fell with concern when he made his reckless suggestion.

"Lets agree to disagree and just get going, then. We should be alright as long as we stick together." Pit shot a glance to the other angel. "You ready, Val?"

"Whenever you are, sir." Valora hovered, ready to move out.

Pit walked over to Samus and swept her up across his arms, her free arm wrapped around his neck in a panic. A few strong beats of his newly strengthened wings had them hovering.

"Warn me before you do that next time." She was too surprised and embarrassed to sound angry.

Pit only grinned at her. "Lead the way, then." He commanded as he trotted to the cloud's edge.

It wasn't often Samus flew without the aid of her ship, or the protective covering of her suit. It was both exhilarating and a bit frightening for her. She watched the distant scenery wiz by until the whipping wind became too much for her unprotected eyes and forced her to retreat into the folds of Pit's toga. The sound of his wing-beats was oddly soothing, she couldn't help but to recall hiding in old bird's robes when first exploring the wondrous nature of Zebes.

Before long the three came about their destination. Samus looked in disbelief at the three story dwelling that was so casually described as a 'house'. If this mansion was only a house, she should start classifying her gunship as a really useful scooter. She looked to her companions as they became lost in their own stern study of the site.

"You're feeling this too, right?" Valora's eyes didn't wander from their focus.

"Yeah, there's something going on in there all right." Pit's arms shot for the sky as he stretched his worn arms and wings from the labored flight. "Well lets get going."

Samus fell behind the winged guardians as she wondered what they were sensing, Her muscles tightened and her she readjusted her grip on the bow and shield.

Whatever was in there was going to be sorry it interrupted her date.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all, once again sorry for the wait, school and such. This chapter was originally going to be twice as long and wrap up the mansion's investigation. I've decided to split it up into two parts to see if I can capture a different feel in the next chapter. It shouldn't take too long to write but I will be working on a few other stories as well so I won't make any promises as to when it will be up. Thanks to everyone for your support!**


End file.
